Best Friends
by je t'aime angel
Summary: Buffy and Angel were best friends until they were seperated. not reunited several years later they deal with new feelings for each other and their future together.
1. Prologue: My Story

Distribution: Take whatever, just tell me first!

Feedback: Please this is my first story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.

Spoilers: AU

When I was seven my parents got a divorce. I was this little blond haired, hazel eyed kid and at the time a trouble maker in school and I believed I was the cause of the break up. Later, however, I found out about my fatherÀÀs numerous affairs, and I realized I hadnÀÀt been the reason. My dad is a successful lawyer at a firm in LA so after the break up he stayed there. He seemed to want little to do with me for many years following even though I spent the occasional month with him during the summer. My mother packed me up and we moved to Sunnydale. It is here where my story begins. My story? It is the story of the best friend I ever had and how my father ruined it, the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

AN: My other chapters are going to be A LOT longer but my dad needs the comp. i have several written already so tell me if you want me to go on or if this story idea is too redundent. Thanx!


	2. First Day

AN: The first 5 chapters are all when Buffy and Angel were younger (like elementary school) but like I said before they are all written (I just have to type them). So bare with me, there will be b/a romantic stuff down the road but I have to get through this first, it sets up their characters for later.

AN: when I write earlier it is always in comparison to the time of the prologue (if that makes any sense).

Sunnydale 9 years earlier

A mother, in her early 30's walked her daughter into the classroom on her first day of second grade in their new town of Sunnydale.

"Are you nervous to go in, hunny," the mother asked and to which her daughter only nodded affirmatively. "Don't worry, I know you will make friends in no time, " she tried to reassure her daughter. "Now give mommy a hug goodbye and go on in."

The girl did as she was told and hugged her mother goodbye before entering the classroom alone.

The classroom went silent as the door shut behind the little girl. Then the teacher spoke. "Well hello, I am Miss Calendar," she addressed to the little girl before turning her attention back on the class. "Class today we have a new student who just moved to Sunnydale, would you like to tell the class your name?"

The girl amounted all her courage and said, "My name is Buffy Summers."

"Class, can we say hello to Buffy," asked Miss Calendar.

Murmurs of hello Buffy's made the little girl blush. Being an only child she was used to being the center of attention, but it still made her uncomfortable around strangers.

"Buffy, you can go sit net to Angel, who will be your buddy, Ok" stated Miss Calendar. Instinctively Buffy began glancing at the girls in the class looking for this 'Angel'. She saw a girl with long red hair in two braids wearing a multicolored outfit, a girl with long brown hair in a very nice and well thought out outfit, another brunette who seemed really shy since she was hiding behind her book. There was a girl with bright red lipstick, that Buffy knew her mom would never let her wear, and a girl with long black hair. But none of these girls had name a nametag saying Angel on their desks.

Then Miss Calendar asked this 'Angel' to raise their hand. Buffy looked around to find a boy with combed brown hair, cheeks that still had a little baby fat, and a silly side smirk raising his hand. Buffy walked over, placed her things down and sat next to him.

The teacher began talking about addition and subtraction, when Angel leaned over and whispered, "Hi, I am Angel." "I am Buffy, shh." Buffy wanted to listen so she wouldn't get in trouble and also wouldn't look stupid in her new school. But this Angel boy was persistent.

"Where are you from?" Buffy decided to ignore him for the time being, hoping he would get the hint. After repeating the question three times with no reply, Angel reached over and poked Buffy in the side. Buffy, being extremely ticklish, screeched out a high pitch sound, then turned bright red when everyone stared at her.

"Miss Summers and Mr. O'Connor please remain quiet or I will have to separate you two," chastised Miss Calendar and Buffy cast her eyes down in shame, while Angel still had that playful smirk plastered on his face.

The rest of the day progressed the same with Angel playfully distracting Buffy, while Buffy struggled to remain on task. She still believed it was because she goofed off in school before that her father wanted little to do with her, and she didn't want her mom to leave as well. But deep down Buffy was enjoying every minute of Angel's torment, because she had been so afraid of not finding friends in Sunnydale that she was overjoyed to know she had met someone who liked her.

When the bell rang for the end of school Miss Calendar's 2nd grade class filed out to be picked up. Buffy could feel the eyes of the kids staring at her and when she saw her mother she made a rush for the car to get away from everyone. Before she could reach the door someone stopped her from behind. Whirling around Buffy was relieved to see Angel in front of her.

"Buffy, why are you running off?"

"My mom is here," she answered only being partly truthful. He looked at her disbelievingly and Buffy sighed, "I don't like people staring at me," she admitted.

"That's Ok, if you come to my birthday party this weekend I will introduce you to everyone and they wont stare anymore," he asked slyly hoping she would agree.

"I don't know Angel..."

"Please Buffy, I promise I will stay with you so you are comfortable."

"Ok"

"Here's my number," he said as he wrote it in big sloppy numbers on her arm," have your mom call my mom."

"Ok. Angel, you will stay with me," she asked timidly?

"Always," was his only reply.

LA Present day

I've started with that day because it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship that lasted until my dad took me away.

AN: Review if you like. Review if you don't like.


	3. The Party

Sunnydale 9 years earlier

The next night Buffy's mother, Joyce, phoned up Angel's number, much to Buffy's dismay. It wasn't that she didn't like Angel; she just wanted to avoid being in big groups. When Buffy had gotten in the car the day before Joyce had noticed the writing on Buffy's arm immediately. Unable to lie to her mother Buffy explained about Angel's party, hoping she'd be unable to go.

"Honey, I know you don't like crowds but this is the perfect time and place for you to meet the kids here and find new friends," Joyce exclaimed!

Joyce and Angel's mother, Kalie O'Connor, hit it off on the phone right away. Joyce was invited to stay for the party to mingle with the adult guests. This made Buffy feel a little better, if it was that bad she could pretend to be sick and have her mother take her home.

Saturday morning came too early for Buffy and she had a nervous stomach. Around 2:30 her mother herded her to the car to ride to Angel's house. The directions Mrs. O'Connor had given Joyce took them slightly outside the city. Joyce began to think she had missed the turn when she came upon Crawford St. Crawford St. was really a tree-lined driveway to a mansion.

At that moment realization dawned on Joyce. It hadn't occurred to her until that moment but O'Connor Elementary School, O'Connor Park, O'Connor library, O'Connor Art Gallery, there people were not only wealthy, but they seemed to own half of the town. As she stopped the car she had the fleeting thought that if Buffy married this Angel boy, she would never have to worry about her daughters well being, before pushing such thoughts away.

Buffy immediately pulled into her shell at the sight of the house. She couldn't believe the size, especially in comparison to the little apartment she and her mother rented. As she was thinking these thoughts her mom rang the doorbell and Angel instantly answered.

"I was hoping you would come," he said as his mom came to the door.

"Hi, I'm Angelus' mother Kalie," she announced pleasantly.

"Hello Kalie, I am Joyce, it is nice to meet you face to face"

"I agree, and you must be Buffy. Angel has talked about you all week, come in.

Angel instinctively grabbed Buffy's hand and took her to the group. Meanwhile Kalie and Joyce went to bond in the kitchen.

As Buffy and Angel ran down his hallway Buffy stopped him.

"Angel, I'm scared, what if they don't like me?"

"They will, and I'll be with you the whole time, I promise"

Then they walked hand in hand into the next room. Buffy was greeted by a large group of people. Angel began to introduce them.

Buffy recognized many of the kids from class. The girls were introduced first. Cordelia was the brunette with the great clothes, Kendra had the long black hair (and Buffy thought she talked funny), Faith had the lipstick, Fred was the shy bookie, and Anya (who Buffy hadn't noticed in class) was really loud. Last was Willow, the red head, and Buffy felt comfortable with her right off the bat.

Next were the boys. There was Gunn and Wesley. Spike who had funny blond hair, Oz who was really quite, Xander who seemed really goofy and Doyle who seemed to be Angel's closest friend.

Once Angel finished his introductions (during which he never left Buffy's side) two more people ran in. Angel introduced them as his two younger siblings Connor and Kathy.

The entire group were planning to go swim in the O'Connor's huge pool, but Buffy was feeling extremely overwhelmed. Angel could sense her discomfort and told the others to go on ahead, and that he and Buffy would catch up.

"You didn't have to do that, go with them, I am fine," Buffy said once the others had left.

"I said I'd stay with you," Angel responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Lets go to my room."

Buffy allowed him to lead her away. When they reached his room on the second floor, she was once again amazed at the size, but she quickly snapped out of it.

"I got you something, for you birthday."

"Really, what!"

"Here," Buffy got the package from her bad.

Angel opened it. It was a royal blue baseball cap for the LA Dodgers.

"I moved here from LA and that is their baseball team," she explained.

"I know of them, I love baseball. Thank you Buffy," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Then he showed her how there was a slide out of his bedroom into the pool if she felt like going swimming. With Angel by her side she had more confidence and agreed. They got on the slide - Angel with his arms around her - and slid down to join the party.

Joyce and Kalie were really hitting it off. It turned out the O'Connor's owned the art gallery in town (hence it's name) and Kalie ran it alone. When she discovered Joyce's love for art she offered Joyce a job at the gallery, to which Joyce happily agreed. They talked well after the other party guests left. When Joyce was ready to leave Kalie led her to Angel's room in search of Buffy. The mothers found their children curled up together on Angel's huge bean bad chair fast asleep.

"Let them sleep, I will bring her home tomorrow," Kalie offered.

Joyce happily accepted the offer; just happy her child had a friend here, after the difficult divorce.

Present Day LA

My mother never thought anything of us sleeping over at each other's houses, and neither did his parents. We were best friends and grew up together; the idea of anything more would utterly disgust us. I still believed boys had cooties, never did I conceive Angel as anything other than my best friend. How my father could so badly misconstrue that I will never know.


	4. Valentine's Day

**LA Present Day**

I will never know or fully understand why Cordelia hated me. We were apart of the same group. All the other people in Angel's circle of friends accepted me immediately, thanks to Angel, but Cordy always remained distant. Everyone knew she wanted to be close to Angel, possibly had a crush on him even, but she had no reason to be jealous. Angel and I were only friends.

**4 Years Earlier**\

It was the night of O'Connor Elementary annual Valentine's Day Dance. Angel had been bugging Buffy about going for weeks. She didn't want to go but he kept encouraging the idea. Cordelia had asked Angel months in advance, this was to ensure Buffy didn't steal him away she told everyone. Little did she know, but Buffy didn't even want to attend the Dance let alone ask anyone, including Angel.

But day after day Angel pressured her to ask someone. Teasing her about her crush on Parker, a sixth grader. Even at that age Angel never had problems with the opposite sex and didn't comprehend the danger of pushing Buffy towards a guy let alone an older one. But he finally convinced her to ask Parker Abrams to go to the dance with her, and the only way he was able to do that was because it was the day of the Dance and it was rumored that Parker still didn't have a date. So Angel used guilt and convinced Buffy to ask Parker that day at lunch.

Angel wasn't able to be at lunch that day, his teacher asked him to say and help with a project so he had no idea how it went with Parker. When he tried looking for Buffy after school he couldn't find her and hadn't seen her all day.

"Hello Aunt Joyce," Angel said loudly to announce his presence. In the previous three years Joyce and Kalie became so close that the children were like family. Buffy and Angel entered into each others homes as if they were their own and referred to each other's mothers as aunts.

"Hello Angel," Joyce responded with out leaving the kitchen, "Buffy is in her room."

Since working at the Gallery Joyce was able to earn enough to move Buffy and herself out of the apartment and into a beautiful house.

When Angel entered the room, Buffy was sitting on her bed staring out the window. As he walked closer to her bed he noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's up Buff," he asked using his little nickname for her that he knew drove her crazy.

"Nothing," she said a little to curtly for his liking, and turned away from him. Angel knew he had done something wrong but he couldn't think of what that was.

"Are you angry with me, Buffy," he asked while gently putting his hand son her shoulders as he sat on her bed. Unfortunately that only set her off more.

'It's all your fault," she screamed. "Why are you even here, you should be with Cordy, your Valentine on Valentines Day?"

This mention of Cordy surprised him, "First, Cordy can wait. You're my best friend and will always come first with me. Second where is YOUR Valentine? And third, what is all my fault" he finished.

"I never wanted a Valentine. I never wanted to go to that stupid dance, but you wouldn't take no for an answer. You convinced me it would be a good idea to ask someone, not just any someone, but Parker Abrams a SIXTH grader! Do you even know me at all," Angel didn't know what happened but that last question stung him to his core. But Buffy continued, "Yes, I asked Parker during lunch, just like you said to do, and he made a huge loud deal and got everyone in the cafeteria to turn their attention towards me. He made puking noises and went running from the cafeteria. EVERYONE laughed at me and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!" she finished in tears and collapsed into his chest and open arms. He held her close feeling extremely guilty.

"I am so sorry, Buffy," Angel whispered, "I had no idea any one could be so mean, I never should have pushed you into doing something you didn't want to."

Where were you, you promised you'd always stay at my side," she cried.

An hour later she had stopped crying and was curled up with him on her bed. She was asleep when Angel remembered the Valentine's Dance. He uncurled himself from Buffy with out waking her and went downstairs.

"Aunt Joyce, can I use your phone"

"Sure Angel"

Angel started towards the phone before he hesitated, "oh yea, and can I spend the night?"

"You know you don't have to ask, but after you are finished on the phone let me talk to your mom."

"Ok"

With that Angel went into the study to call Cordelia. He tried apologizing for not being able to go to the Valentine's Day Dance, but he had to stay with Buffy. To say the least she was not happy. Then he called his mom to confirm his evening's plans. Finally he crawled next to Buffy and proceeded to watch her sleep.

"I promise I will never leave your side again," he swore, "forever that's the whole point."

**LA Present Day**

I apologized over and over again to Cordelia for Angel missing the dance, but she never did forgive me. And in the following year before I left, she seemed to make it her personal mission to make my life a living hell.

**AN: Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews. They are so encouraging and flattering. As for those of you that are anxiously awaiting Buffy and Angel's older years they are two or three chapters away, but no more I promise. I am ready to start writing them as teens, but the kid stuff is important to set up feelings for future years! Keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**


	5. 6th Grade and Hank

**Sunnydale 3 years earlier**

When Buffy and Angel got to school on the first day of 6th grade they made their way over to the table where the group met every morning. Everyone was excited, as this was his or her last year of elementary school. Buffy could feel some tension but decided it was safe to ignore it because Angel was by her side and no one would dare hurt her then. The bell rang for the start of school and Buffy was worried because this was the first year Angel wasn't in her class. Most of the group was in the other 6th grade class, but Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow were in Ms. Fowler's. Luckily Buffy and Willow were sitting together and Cordy was on the other side of the room.

"Buffy," Willow whispered, "I don't think you should sit with us at lunch today."

"Why," Buffy whispered back, taken a little by surprise. Willow had always been the nicest one to her, next to Angel of course.

"Because Cordelia is going to ban you from the group when Angel isn't around," Willow stated.

Buffy could see the sincerity in Willow's eyes and knew how bad she felt, but also the fear of Cordelia finding out she told.

"Thanks Willow," Buffy said softly.

Buffy walked into the cafeteria and walked around the table where she would normally sit. Angel was president of the student council and they often held their meetings at lunch, which happened to be today's case.

Buffy saw a boy with sandy blond hair sitting all alone.

"Riley," Buffy asked, "Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, um, yeah, s-sure," he stuttered out scrambling his stuff aside so she could sit down. They ate in silence until…

"How cute," Cordelia announced across the cafeteria, "Buffy finally found someone who was just as big of a loser as she is. Now finally she can stop kidding herself and Angel doesn't have to hang out with her anymore. He only did it because he felt guilty anyways. Buffy and Riley sitting in a tree…" she sang.

Buffy jumped up and ran from the cafeteria

"Stay away from our group and Angel," Cordelia yelled after her before continuing to laugh hysterically.

Buffy ran smack into Angel in the hallway.

"Buffy what's wrong? What happened?"

She wouldn't answer him but ran straight for the girl's bathroom and cried.

After school Angel walked beside Buffy towards her house, but no matter what he said she wouldn't talk to him. They reached her house and he followed her right in. They made it into her living room before Buffy collapsed into tears and told him everything. Angel, who had known Cordelia al his life, couldn't believe how cruel she had been.

Later Angel's mother came to pick him up, but Buffy wouldn't let him go until he promised not to mention this to the group. Reluctantly, he promised.

The school year followed pretty much the same way. Cordelia constantly would taunt Buffy.

"We never liked you anyways," Cordy sneered as Buffy walked by, "If it wasn't for Angel having to be nice to you because of your moms, none of us would have even talked to you."

Buffy would never cry in front of her. No one in the school would talk to her, except Riley. Angel would try, but Buffy would always turn the other direction and walk away from him. She began working in Miss Calendar's class at lunch.

"Are you sure you don't want to be with your friends at lunch, Buffy?"

"Yes, Miss Calendar, I am way sure."

At home Angel would either be over or on the phone. Every night Buffy would cry to him and once again make him promise not to mention it to the group the next day. It broke Angel's heart to see her grieving so, but he kept his promise for fear of losing her. Despite Cordy's beliefs, Buffy and Angel's friendship only grew stronger during this time. They slept at each other's houses at least three times a week.

One night they had been sitting up late talking when Angel said. "Buffy, I think I love you. You are my best friend and I think I love you."

"I love you to, Angel."

Angel smiled, kissed her on the cheek and they fell asleep.

**Two weeks later**

"Buffy don't you want to have a party for your birthday, with all your friends," Joyce asked her daughter.

"Nope, just Angel." Buffy answered. She still hadn't told her mother about her Cordy situation.

"OK," Joyce sighed, "Don't forget your dad is picking you up the following afternoon."

**One week later - Buffy's Birthday**

"Happy Birthday dear Buffy, Happy Birthday to you," Joyce, Kalie, and Angel finished.

Buffy blew out the candles. Her only whish was that Angel would be with her forever.

That night Buffy and Angel were up in Buffy's room getting ready for bed.

"Buffy, I got you something for your birthday," he said pulling out a small black box.

"Angel, you and your mom already got me presents, you didn't have to do this." she opened the box and there was a beautiful silver cross and a little paper saying 'Always'. "It's beautiful Angel, thank you."

He helped her put it on and said, "Happy Birthday Buffy Summers," before falling asleep with his arm around her shoulders.

**The Next Day**

Joyce was woken up at 7:30 am to pounding on her front door. Grumbling, she put on her robe and made it down stairs. As soon as she turned the doorknob someone pushed into her house.

"What the hell took so long," Hank Summers said looking around the living room, "Where is she, I'm on a tight schedule here."

"Buffy, is in her room, you were scheduled to come later this afternoon, go wake her up and I will make some coffee." Joyce stated, "Oh and her friend Angel is up there with her."

Hank stomped up the stairs. He found his daughter's room and was horrified at the sight.

"What the HELL is going on in here," he screamed at the sight of his 12-year old daughter sleeping with some boy. This woke up both Buffy and Angel.

"Daddy," Buffy exclaimed going towards him only to be shunned away. Seeing the immediate look of despair in Buffy's eyes angel became defensive and came to stand next to her taking her hand. At this moment Joyce ran in since hearing the commotion.

"Did you know MY daughter was up here alone in bed with a BOY!" Hank roared.

"Yes, I knew OUR daughter was ASLEEP next to a boy, Angel, and so did you," Joyce responded.

"This is Angel, I thought Angel was a girl."

Buffy noticed Angel begin to tense, so she jumped in to hopefully smooth things over, although she didn't really understand the problem.

"Daddy, this is my best friend Angel, we have been best friends since I moved here," Buffy rushed. "Now if you will go downstairs I will change and get ready to go."

"Joyce, I will speak to you downstairs. Buffy pack all your clothes and personal things, anything you can't pack I will by new in LA, you will be staying with me longer than expected," Hank demanded. "Boy, you can wait to say good bye to Buffy on the couch in the living room."

Joyce left, but Angel was hesitant. Buffy could tell her father wasn't leaving with out him, so she squeezed his hand reassuringly and urged him towards the door. Hank soon followed.

Buffy could hear her parents yelling from the kitchen, as she packed.

"You can not come into my house and bark orders Hank. And what the hell did you mean telling Buffy she was staying longer than expected," Joyce yelled.

"I have arranged for Buffy, a spot in an elite girls school in France and after seeing this disaster I am convinced she belongs there." Hank said very calmly.

"A Boarding School!" Joyce shrieked, "you are crazy if you think I am going to let you take my little girl away and ship her off to some foreign country."

"I will not have a daughter who sleeps with boys in her bed several times a week," Hank snarled, "I will not have a tramp for a daughter."

Buffy heard this and broke down crying on her bedroom floor. She was young, but she wasn't stupid. Her father was sending her away. Angel had crept up the stairs to find Buffy and the sight broke his heart. He had hoped that she hadn't heard her parent's argument.

"Angel, I don't want to leave," Buffy cried as she crawled into his lap."

Angel held her tighter, "I am so sorry Buffy. I don't want you to go. You are my best friend, what will I do with out you?"

"Oh Angel, I promise I will come back to Sunnydale one day, will you promise not to forget about me?"

"I promise Buffy," he cried, "I love you."

At that moment Hank burst through the door and Buffy swore she could see fire in his eyes. He grabbed her and yanked her from Angel's arms. He dragged her out the door and into his car. Buffy could hear her mom screaming, but all she did was watch Angel with silent tears in her eyes as the car drove away and he fell out of view.

**AN: **Thank you again for your reviews. This chapter is longer because I combined two that I had written so that we could hurry and get to the present day stuff! That was my biggest request (not that I blame you guys) so I wanted to make you happy. I will try to get another chapter out today but it'll be out tomorrow at the latest. I have had requests not to do any spike bashing in this story, and I will not. I really like Spike, I just hate the Buffy/Spike relationship. And despite this chapter there will be lots of Parker and Riley bashing in the chapters ahead. Oh and Cordelia, sorry if you like her but I really REALLY do not. So there will be some Cordy bashing. Well thanks for reading and keep reviewing!


	6. The New French Me

It has been about three and a half years since that day my father ripped me from my mom, my home, and the arms of my best friend. I am sixteen years old and have become 180 degrees different from the girl I had been that day.

**Begin Flashback**

When my father threw me in his car we drove straight from Sunnydale to LA. Not stopping once for any reason. Not that I asked him to stop, in fact, I didn't speak to him once. His voice kept ringing in my head calling me a tramp, and I vowed never to forgive him. Although he didn't seem to mind my silence at all. We pulled up to a huge house that I had never seen before.

"This wasn't our house," I stated

"You think I'd stay in that hell hole," he snapped. "Darla picked this one out."

I didn't ask him who Darla was and didn't have to because the moment we pulled in the driveway a girl walked out. I put the emphasis on girl because she couldn't have been more than 20. She sauntered up to my dad and the two displayed the most hideous amounts of PDA's I had ever seen. When they broke a part my dad introduced us before barking at me to follow him to my new room. I stayed in my room the entire night. I could hear the couple talking. Darla was complaining about me being there and my father proceeded to assure her I'd be gone the next morning. They then did things a 12-year-old girl should never have to hear and I didn't get any sleep that night. I was 12, but not stupid.

The next day I was on a plane to France. I was horribly frightened. I hadn't done anything alone all my life, as Angel had always been there. I couldn't understand how I'd managed myself into this mess. I arrived in France and there was a driver there prepared to take me to my new school.

My school was in the heart of Paris. It was not the Catholic, nun-teaching, uniform-wearing private girls school I had been expecting. Instead it was a school that places its emphasis on fashion and beauty rather than academics and prayer. I was immediately shoved into a world where a blind man could see I didn't belong.

Lucky for me, the right crowd noticed and had pity for me and took me under their wing. Before I left, my father gave me a credit card and told me to use it as I saw fit. Since I never did forgive Daddy, to say I put it to my advantage is putting it nicely. The girls taught me how to dress and shop. Thanks to Daddy's credit card the little girl who stepped off the plane in France with one bag to her name, now had to buy an entire set of luggage if she wanted to transport all her clothes home.

Within my first year the girls taught me the importance of hair color and make up. They told me my light; stringy, brown hair would never do anything for me. And two months later I had shoulder length, honey-blond hair. My make-up was to remain in the natural shades I was told. That way it only accentuated my hazel-green eyes. The summers we spend on the beaches of Nice, there I was taught the importance of having a healthy tan. The girls became jealous of me when they saw how easily I tanned. It was the summer before 9th grade when they wouldn't stop saying they had created something more lovely them themselves.

The housing was set up like a college with several sororities and I became the first sophomore president of my house. We had dances with the neighboring boy's school and I quickly was taught things I never could have had the guts to learn in Sunnydale. The girls taught me how to flirt, tease, dance, and kiss.

I studied at this school all of 7th, 8th, 9th, and half of 10th grades. I took classes the Sunnydale me would have wet her pants at the thought of. I took speech and debate, desperately wanting to overcome my fear of speaking in public and also wanting to be able to think quickly on my feet and verbally defend myself. But the most important lessons I learned were in my self-defense classes. I quickly rose to the top in my class and learned the moves faster than the teacher could teach them.

My sophomore year I was nominated for Winter Royalty. At the Winter Formal they were announcing it when I was paid my biggest compliment.

"This girl stepped into the halls of our school not knowing her left foot from her right. Barely even a blimp on our radar screen. Today she is one of the most beautiful girls attending this school. When you see her in the halls, she is the epitome of self-confidence. Ladies and gentlemen your Sophomore Queen is Miss Buffy Summers."

I was speechless, no one had ever called me confident before and I was overjoyed by the compliment. I loved my life in France, but I missed my mom in Sunnydale every day. I wrote to my mom and Angel every week, but only my mom ever wrote back. Every day I would rush to the post office, but there was never anything. That Sunnydale girl that had still been a part of me would die a little each day.

But it was on that night, at the Winter Formal, that I decided to hell with Sunnydale and Angel, this is my life now and I love it. Unfortunately it is the story of my life that whenever I get comfortable in one place I get ripped from it.

The next day I was called up to the Dean's office and was told to pack my bags. When I asked why, he told me my father could no longer afford tuition. I ran to my room to call my mom. She only confirmed what the dean had said. Apparently Darla had only been dating my father for his money (who could have guessed) and as soon as he added her name on the checking account she took everything and ran. No one has seen her. My mom sounded so excited to have me coming home I just couldn't bare to tell her how miserable I was to leave. Before she hung up I begged her not to tell anyone in Sunnydale I was coming home. Especially not Kalie or Angel. Finally she said ok not understanding why, but she did say one person knew. She wouldn't tell whom but she assured me I wasn't Kalie or Angel. We hung up and I sat in silence. I couldn't believe in two days I would be back in Sunnydale.

**End Flashback**

So here I am at LAX with six large suitcases full of clothes, three bags of make - up and hair supplies, and two smaller suitcases of shoes waiting for my mom to come pick me up and take me home. Back home to Sunnydale.

**AN: **I know you all wanted longer chapters and I promise the next one will be longer but it also will not be out for a couple of days. Thank you so much for the reviews they are so flattering and encouraging. The next chapter we will be brought up to date on Angel and the Sunnydale gang and we will also have the first meeting between teenage Angel and Buffy. Will there be spark-age? **DUH! **Anyways that's something to look forward to. Keep reviewing!


	7. Homecoming

**AN: I know I've been doing anything in the present from Buffy's point of view. Well that is changing as of now. Wanted to let you know. Now on to the chapter.**

Joyce walked through the airport looking for her daughter. Buffy had mentioned that her appearance had changed, but Joyce was in for the shock of her life.

As the terminal began clearing out Joyce noticed a young woman looking out at the sky.

"Buffy," she asked tentatively?

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed. She ran and hugged her mother. Despite her longing for the easy life in France, she was overjoyed to see her mother again.

Joyce held her daughter out at arms length to inspect her. She couldn't believe this young woman was the same person as the little girl who had been dragged from her house almost four years before. So much had changed. Gone was the stringy brown hair and white skin, or any trace of the baby fat that had once lingered on her cheeks and tummy. Here was a girl with honey-blond hair slightly curled, a healthy tan that gave the appearance she was glowing, and a well built muscular body- despite it's tiny frame. The real difference was in how she carried herself. Gone was the shy, insecure girl and here was a smart, outgoing, attractive young woman. If it weren't for her hazel-green eyes, Joyce wouldn't have believed this was her daughter.

"Wow," was all she could say and Buffy just smiled.

"BUFFY!"

Buffy turned and was shocked to find a redheaded girl in a mismatched outfit calling her name. Buffy realized this must have been the one person who had known about her coming home. She smiled at the sight of her once friend, before letting it slip. She remembered how the entire group had turned on her with a wave of Cordelia's hand and she wasn't ready to be forgiving just yet.

"Hello Willow," Despite Buffy's attempts at being cold, Willow wrapped her into a huge hug.

As if reading Buffy's mind, "I am so sorry for not sticking up for you with Cordelia, Please forgive me," she whispered.

Buffy looked deep in her eyes and could only find sincerity written in them. She smiled "We'll talk, it is good to see you Willow." This caused Willow to break out in the most innocent and giddy grin Buffy had ever seen.

They couldn't carry all Buffy's luggage to the car in one trip so Buffy decided to get help. Willow and Joyce watched with gaping mouths as the once shy girl charmed two cute airport employees to help carry her bags.

"Is there anything about you that hasn't changed," Joyce asked her daughter in wonder as they walked to the car. Buffy didn't know how to answer that, so she remained silent.

In the car the three girls talked nonstop, trying to fill each other in on what happened over the years. Buffy told them all about school, her friends, shopping, and her classes. Joyce and Willow told her about the Gallery, any Sunnydale gossip, and their lives. Apparently not long after Buffy had left Willow had started volunteering at the Gallery with Joyce and Kalie.

"Buffy, why didn't you want people to know you were back," Joyce wondered. From this naive question Buffy presumed Willow hadn't told her mother about Cordelia and the group and for that she was thankful.

"I want it to be a surprise," Buffy lied. She looked over at Willow in a way she hoped said 'thanks' and Willow nodded and seemed to understand. Buffy knew they had a lot to discuss but she felt a connection with Willow and for that she felt happy.

When they got home Buffy and Willow got up to her bedroom with all her stuff. Willow offered to help Buffy get settled this weekend, to which Buffy happily accepted. She was glad this would give them a chance to talk.

"Buffy, I need you to know that I hated the way Cordelia treated you. But I saw how hurt you were and as a little kid I was scared to have that done to me," Willow explained. "I felt horribly guilty. Then when Angel told us you had left I felt a million times worse. To think you left because of how terrible you were treated by us, by me, I just couldn't stand it." Until that moment Buffy hadn't even considered what Angel had told the others. For the moment she was so happy that he hadn't told her secret to the world that she wanted to see him more than ever, but she too soon remembered how that same Angel had hurt her by completely ignoring her letters and her heart turned to stone; as Willow continued.

"That day at lunch, Cordy was saying something to the effect of good riddance about you. I looked over and realized no one was going to say anything despite the guilt on their faces and Angel looked so broken hearted, that I just cracked," Willow said.

"What do you mean you c-cracked," Buffy stuttered, the sound of Angel hurting after she left shook her up more than she liked.

"I told her off!" Willow explained, "I used words I didn't even think I knew. Then I turned on everyone else calling them cowards for not standing up to 'Miss Queen C'. Then I stormed off. It didn't take long for Xander, Oz, Anya, and Fred to follow. Ever since that day we have been split into two groups. Cordy's is the popular group and we are affectionately known as the losers," she finished.

It took Buffy a moment to digest this information. After all that she had only one question, "And Angel didn't follow?"

Willow knew this was a sore spot and she hated to further hurt this girl, but it would do no good to lie now, "No," she said quietly.

Then Buffy did something Willow wasn't prepared for. She hugged her, "Thank you Willow, for sticking up for me."

"I do have one question Buffy" Willow said when they broke apart.

"Go ahead"

"You didn't know about Angel and the whole Cordelia thing, so why didn't you want him to know you came home? I mean you were like best friends."

Buffy sighed, she didn't want to tell anyone this, because in her mind it was humiliating, but she trusted Willow.

"When I was in France, I wrote him every week. He never replied once. That broke whatever part of the Sunnydale girl that was left in me, that I had been holding on to."

"Buffy I'm sorry. He's…um…well he has become kind of a jerk since you left," Willow admitted; only telling half the truth. Willow really wanted a friendship with Buffy and therefore didn't want to be the one who broke that bit of news. "For instance, no one but his mother and your mother are allowed to call him Angel, to everyone else he is Angelus."

Buffy snorted, "He always told me Angel was a sissy name and Angelus is one that people would fear."

There was a moment of silence, both girls not wanting to continue on this subject.

"You know what," Willow suddenly said, "we should go to the Bronze."

"The who?"

"The Bronze, it's a local club that opened while you were away. Anyways, Oz's band is playing there tonight. We should go!"

"Willow, I don't know"

"Come on Buffy, it'll be fun. Plus no one knows you're back, but everyone knows there's a new girl coming to Sunnydale High. You could totally tease everyone at the Bronze tonight with your identity by keeping it a secret and shock them when they find out it's you on Monday.

"Willow be realistic, have I really changed THAT much?"

"Trust me you are completely different, in a good way, from when you left. Except for your eyes and the only person who would know that has been too big of an idiot lately to take notice. Besides I happen to know Cordelia is sick and will not be there."

"So?"

"So! You can make your grand entrance tonight when she is not around to steal any of your thunder. You will have everyone talking about the 'mysterious new girl' until Monday, which will drive Cordelia crazy. Then when she finds out it's you at school, she just might have a seizure."

"Oh wouldn't that be bad thing," Buffy added sarcastically and both girls giggled.

"So you are in," Willow inquired.

Buffy was unsure but the temptation of driving Cordelia nuts was just to enticing, "I'm in" she finally decided. "But Willow?"

"Uh-Huh?"

"I get to dress you."

**Later**

Buffy and Willow arrived at the Bronze fashionably late so Buffy could make her grand entrance. To say the pair looked stunning is an understatement. Buffy had dressed Willow up in a casual, yet spunky and flattering look. She had on hip hugger jeans and a white lacy top that fell off the shoulders and white little tennis shoes. Buffy had arranged her short red hair with some mousse and gel to give it a styled sporadic look. Willow would only let her put on light make-up, but it was more than Willow had worn in her life. She looked beautiful and was only to be out done by one girl that evening, Buffy Summers herself. Buffy's look screamed confident and sexy. She had on a blood red top that tied with one string in the back and at her neck, she had tight black leather pants, and black strappy heals. Her hair was tied up in a French twist with several pieces falling down around her face. She did her make-up a little heavier than normal, but kept to the natural tones she had been taught to wear.

The girls were dressed to kill and they knew it. Willow got to the door and Buffy grabbed her hand. Buffy took a deep breath and said "Here goes nothing, before entering the club.

When Buffy and Willow first entered the Bronze they had little impact on its atmosphere. This discouraged Buffy slightly. At school in France she had gotten used to grabbing attention and to think she couldn't do that in a little town like Sunnydale was more than disheartening, it was damn right annoying.

As Willow led Buffy over to where her hang hung, things began to look up. Buffy sauntered behind Willow swaying her hips slightly with the music. She could feel eyes of both the male and female persuasion on her and it only helped to encourage her more. Soon whispers followed and Buffy continued to glow. In a situation where she would have once ducked and hid she was lavishing in the moment and rising to the occasion.

They made it over to a couch where Willow began introducing people. The pair had decided early on to regard Buffy with her full name, Elizabeth - as many people didn't know it was her name, for the time being.

"Guys, I am sure you've all heard about the new girl. Well let me introduce Elizabeth," Willow wasn't enjoying lying to her friends, but it was important to her to earn Buffy's trust back. "Elizabeth, this if Fred and her boyfriend Gunn, Xander and his girlfriend Anya."

"It's nice to meet you all"

"Oh, and that's Oz on stage playing bass," Willow added with pride.

The evening continued on, and although Buffy was enjoying Willow's company she really wanted to get on the dance floor. As soon as she thought that Oz's band was taking a break and Oz came over.

After being properly introduced Buffy took this as her chance to get out on the floor and excused herself.

Unseen by Buffy a trio of guys entered the club at that moment and made their way to the second story.

Buffy's walk towards the dance floor earned her all the attention she needed and she soon found herself in the middle of a large group of guys. Whenever one would get too close to her she would flirtatiously push him away. The girl did love to tease.

The trio of guys made it to the balcony over looking the dance floor and began scanning the scene. The seemed leader of the three was scanning with out much interest when his breath caught in his throat. His eyes were glued to the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"He man, what's got your attention," the skinny blond one to his left asked. By scanning where his friend was looking he spotted what had caused the distraction, "Bloody Hell, get a load of the new girl!"

"Damn, I wouldn't mind taking her for a spin," the one on the right said.

"She's mine," The leader growled.

"Whoa, back off 'Mr. I'm dating the most popular chick in school," the one on the right responded.

"Yeah, possessive much," The one on the left added.

Buffy felt this little tingling sensation near the bottom of her spine. She knew she was being watched and had been before but this feeling that came with it was new. She shut her eyes and tried to feel where this feeling was coming from. When she opened her eyes her breath hitched. Standing there on the second level was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was amazingly well built, wearing leather pants (that could match hers perfectly) and a dark blue shirt that accentuated his muscles perfectly. He had spiky brown hair going in every direction and when she noticed she had been staring and he was looking at her she saw the sexiest smirk adorned on his face that made her go weak in the knees. She turned quickly; no one had ever had that effect on her. She shook off the feeling of him and concentrated on the guys around her.

He growled for the second time that night as he watched her turn away and continue dancing with those guys. He watched her in awe and growing jealousy. She was a goddess with honey-blond hair and tanned skin that appeared to glow. He had to touch her; feel her. Filled with want he didn't know if he could control, he made his way to the dance floor; ignoring the calls he got from several women.

Buffy had noticed a sudden change in the guys she had been dancing with's demeanors, but thought little of it. They all seemed mediocre now that she'd seen Mr. Mystery on the balcony. She closed her eyes to let the music flow through her and wipe away the mysterious balcony guy.

The next thing that happened took Buffy completely by surprise. She felt two large hands grab her hips. Her eyes snapped open, but it wasn't from surprise, she had felt serge of electricity shoot through her the moment this guy's hands touched her.

He couldn't believe the feeling he had gotten when he touched this girl; it was like an electric shock. He pulled her against his body and was surprised, but pleased, to find she didn't fight it like she had done with the others. Especially since he knew it was impossible she didn't feel how much he wanted her.

Buffy surprised herself when she let him wrap her into his embrace. She gasped a little more when she felt the evidence of how he felt about her pressed into her back. But she refused to give in that easy no matter how good it felt being in his arms. She attempted to pull away, but this only caused him to grip her sides tighter and pull her closer into his arousal. It began clear she wasn't going to get away, so she thought she'd have a little fun while stuck in said position. She began to rotate her hips with the music causing him to groan and a low growl that seemed to come from deep in his throat and her to smile.

'God, if she doesn't quit that I might not be able to be held accountable for what I do to her' he thought, in secret hopes she wouldn't stop for that reason. But seeing she had no intention of stopping, he knew he had to do something (other than take her right on the dance floor). Instead of the sensible thing of letting her go (which for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do) he rotated her around in his arms so she was facing him. His hands wrapped around her waist and settled on the small of her bare back causing them both to shudder at the contact.

Buffy turned to look into his eyes and almost found herself lost in the chocolaty orbs. She let out a quite gasp of realization and whispered, "Angel?"

He put on that sexy smirk and looked into her hazel eyes (that seemed oddly familiar), "Do I know you," he purred.

"I ah…well I mean…um…I have to go" and with that Buffy rushed from the club. Both were feeling an odd sense of emptiness at the loss of contact.

Everyone had seen the interaction between the pair and the club was left with equally jealous male and female teenagers.

"Geez, I swear Angel gets EVERY hott girl," Xander complained and received a punch on the arm from Anya, "OW!"

Willow had also seen the scene and knew Buffy needed support, "Guys, I have to go, I'll see you Monday."

Willow ran after Buffy to find her sitting on a park bench. Willow could see tear trails on her beautiful face and her heart broke for this girl. At that moment she realized the girl Buffy had fought so hard to distance herself from, was really right there under the surface. She took Buffy's hand in comfort.

"I swear one confrontation and everything I learned gets thrown out the window and I become a babbling idiot," Buffy said.

"What are you talking about, you were wonderful tonight, you were the talk of the Bronze," Willow told her in attempts to better her mood. Buffy only looked deep into her eyes more broken then ever. Unshed tears began to well up, "Buffy, there is something more isn't there. What happened with Angelus?"

"He forgot, Will," Buffy cried. "He promised he would remember me and he forgot."

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. We got a little Buffy/Angel action before he became a butt (which we all know he can be) and there was some angst. Because it really wouldn't be a true B/A relationship with out at least a little angst. So review with any suggestions or ideas you might have. I have to say your reviews are so encouraging and flattering. They put a big ol' smile on my face and make me want to write more…so keep them coming!**


	8. First Day of HS

**AN: Thank you so much for all my reviews. I feel so loved it's an awesome feeling and I am so happy that you all are enjoying my story. I received several different ideas in my reviews and I want to incorporate everyone's wishes. Some wanted more b/a action some wanted me to take it slow and concentrate on Cordelia and Riley/Parker humiliation. So anyways I've tried to do a little of both in this chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

The rest of the weekend went fairly smooth for Buffy and Willow. The girls had come to an unspoken agreement not to mention the run in with Angelus. They talked about Buffy's life in France and Willow's life in Sunnydale. Buffy found out about Willow's crush on Oz, but her fear to say anything.

"Well my philosophy, do you want to hear my philosophy?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah I do!"

"Life is short."

"Life is short!"

"Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. You know? Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some guy, and if he's gonna laugh at you. Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead."

"Oh, that's nice!"

Willow was just thankful to be talking about anything other than Angel. Buffy would learn the entire truth soon enough, there was no need for Willow to break it to her.

Buffy really liked Willow and enjoyed spending time with her, Willow was easy to read she was like this open book. Which is why Buffy could tell there was something Willow was hiding from her and it was wigging her out.

As Sunday evening rolled around and Willow was getting ready to go home Buffy decided to ask her about it.

"Willow, in France I became pretty good at reading people. Are you sure there isn't anything you wanted to tell me?"

Willow fidgeted, "Well there is something you should probably know, but I really don't want to be the one who tells you, but you should be prepared…"

"WILLOW"

"Sorry."

"Look, there isn't anything you could tell me that would surprise me more this weekend. But, I need to have all my facts straight before going in there tomorrow."

"Ok," Willow sighed, "angelisdatingcordy."

"What, Willow slow down breath"

"Angel is dating Cordelia," Willow breathed out slowly with out making eye contact.

Buffy's legs gave out as she sat down on her bed.

"I am so sorry Buffy, I know that must just be a stab in the back."

"It's um…its ok Will," she said slowly, "I will see you tomorrow."

Hesitantly Willow left her behind. Buffy curled up on her bed and was not surprised but embarrassed to find silent tears streaming down her face. She stayed that way until morning, having eventually cried herself to sleep.

**Next Morning**

"Buffy, get up, wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school," Joyce yelled from down stairs.

"No wouldn't want that," Buffy added sarcastically.

When she finally rolled out of bed, she didn't have much time. 'So much for curling my hair.' Buffy opted for a short wispy white skirt with a lavender top that had a teasing neckline. She wanted to give the sexy innocent look, but deep down she wanted her look to say 'ha Angel, look what you can't touch.' She smiled inwardly. Her eyes grazed over to her jewelry box and with out thinking of it she pulled out her silver cross and hung it around her neck. Despite all, Buffy had worn that necklace every day since it had been given to her and now it was simply her routine.

"Buffy"

"Coming Mom."

In the car Joyce continued to question Buffy about the Bronze.

"Did you see anyone you knew?"

"I saw Xander, Anya and Oz."

"Oh, that's nice," but Buffy could tell her mom was disappointed, "Are you sure, I mean Sunnydale is such a small town, surely you saw-"

"I didn't see Angel there, Mom."

"Oh"

"Have fun today, and I'll see you after school." Joyce said out the car window.

"Here goes," Buffy muttered that began her way towards the principal's office.

**Earlier that Morning**

As Willow predicted Cordelia was in a fury over the events of the past weekend. Gossip was flying all over the school as people waited for the new girl's arrival. Everyone was dying to figure this mystery out.

And Angelus wasn't fairing much better. His entire weekend had been focused on forgetting the girl at the Bronze. Something about her had felt so familiar; it stirred feelings he had kept buried in him for many years. In a desperate attempt to dismiss her he reduced these familiar feelings to merely want. Over the years Angel had changed. He had grown into his features and quickly made a name for himself among the women. To say the least, he had never had to search for female companionship. He never got emotionally involved or stayed with one girl for more than a few weeks at a time.

Angel was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Hey peaches," Spike said, "What has got you all broody."

"I don't brood," Angel growled.

"You do brood," Cordelia interjected from her perch on Angel's lap. Cordelia: even if Angel had been able to get the new girl off his mind Cordelia talked about her non-stop all weekend. Apparently new had spread about the dance he and she had shared, only with Sunnydale's tendency to over exaggerate EVERYTHING Cordelia had been under the impression Angel and the new girl had flat out mated on the dance floor, (not that he would have minded.)

"So has anyone seen this new girl since the Bronze," Cordy asked for the 5th time that day, "I bet she doesn't even show, I bet she just a little drop out like Faith."

"Watch it Cordelia," Spike warned, "Would hate for Faith to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

"Oh poor Blondie-bear," Cordelia countered, "I forgot about your little crush on the piece of white-"

"ENOUGH," Angel shouted and stood up, knocking Cordelia over, "Spike, Doyle we're out."

"Fine, you know I was just about to go anyways," Cordelia yelled to his retreating back, in attempts to hide her hurt.

"Remind me why the hell I am still dating her?"

"This way you are a shoe-in for May King and Queen," Spike said.

"And, more importantly, so your mother thinks you aren't a player," Doyle added understanding his best-friend's motives better than Spike.

"Not to mention she's hot," Spike continued, but at Angel's mere grunt he added, "But maybe not as hot as a mysterious blond?"

"Who just so happens to be getting out of her car now, in an extremely short white skirt," Doyle added with a sly grin. Just then the late bell rang and people all over campus began rushing to class, "Oh listen Spike, there's the bell, we'd better get to class."

Spike patted Angel's shoulder. They then left Angel with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Angel knew where she was going, where would any new student go? To the main office. 'I should be a gentleman and help her find her way…and if we happen to get lost making out in in the broom closet it's all the better' Angel thought. He had to admit the Bronze lighting and atmosphere had done her little justice. He had thought she was hott then, but in comparison to seeing her in the sunlight; well there was no comparison. Finally Angel snapped out of his musings and walked up behind her.

"Hey babe," he purred, as he slipped his arms around her waist. "You left so early the other night I didn't catch your name."

"I planned it that way," she said allowing the bitterness to sneak into her voice. Her body was positively humming as it rested in his arms, but Buffy wouldn't allow him to know that.

"Did you plan on ever telling me, Ms. Mystery girl of whom I am hopelessly attracted to?"

"Well Angelus, were you planning on telling me you had a girlfriend," with that Buffy pushed away from him (with a little more force than needed) causing the unsuspecting Angel to fall on his butt, and proceeded to walk away.

Angel sat there for a moment in shock. Then his head whipped around to see if anyone had seen. No one knocked Angelus O'Connor on his ass. And no one told him what he could and couldn't have. He always got what he wanted and right now he wanted her name and her body and at that particular moment he didn't care in which order he got them.

He caught up to her in the hall. She was about to pass the broom closet. In one swift movement he had closed the distance between them, grabbed her wrist with one hand, while opening the door with the other, jerked her inside, shut the door and pinned her up against it.

Buffy had been alone in her thoughts (which had been an internal battle, one side disgusted by the presumptuous jerk her Angel had become, and the other side completely turned on by the hunk her once best friend had become), when Angel attacked. Now she found herself in what appeared to be a janitor's closed, pushed against the door with her hands held high about her head by Angel's.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing," she hissed.

"What I always do, taking what I want."

Before she could reply Angel's mouth had descended and cover her own.

Angel couldn't believe how good kissing her felt. He pushed his body closer to her while continuing his hold on her wrists for fear she would run away.

Buffy had long sense thrown caution to the wind and found she was lost in his kiss. She felt his tongue glide along her lips, begging for entrance. Despite all better judgment she conceded. She had been kissed before but nothing had felt like this. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Suddenly she felt they weren't close enough. She struggled with his arms to release her and when he finally did and dropped to her waist, her arms circled around his neck pulling each other closer.

Angel's hands slid down to her butt and attempted to lift her up. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He knew she'd feel how badly he wanted her, and sure enough once she did she snapped. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that!" he said pulling away from her.

"What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that, you have a girlfriend. And what is worse - you don't even know who I am!"

"Well I tried…" He protested but was cut off.

"You are a disgrace to the guy I once knew, I don't even know who you are anymore," she opened the door letting light into the room, "I'll see you around Angelus," and she slammed the door.

Angelus stayed rooted to the spot. In between the moment where she opened the door letting the light in and shutting the door (leaving him in darkness) he'd seen the light dance across something on her neck. It was a silver cross. 'Surely it isn't…Stop in Angelus that is impossible, it can't be…can it?' He was having an inner battle with himself one he hoped to soon settle once and for all.

He stormed off towards his first period now more confused and upset and frustrated than ever.

"Mr. O'Connor, how kind of you to grace us with your presence," the teacher said.

Too upset to make his usual suave remark he slammed into his chair in the last row next to Cordelia and behind Spike.

"Baby where have you been," Cordelia cooed into his ear.

Spike swiveled around in his seat. "Yes peaches, where have you been," he teased. He then leaned over and picked a strand of long honey-blond hair off Angel's shoulder. "Meet any blonds while you were out?" At Angel's glare, Spike smirked. Cordelia was too wrapped in running her hands over Angel's chest to notice. "Hey what happened to your cheek?" Sure enough there was a huge red print on Angel's left cheek where Buffy had hit him.

"Angelus, Cordelia, and William, if you don't mind joining the class?"

**Main Office**

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, I'm new, which you probably guessed," Buffy tried to make conversation with the secretary.

"State your business."

"Right…well I kinda need my schedule?"

"I don't see a Buddy Summers."

"Well it's Buf- never mind, try Elizabeth Summers?"

"Oh yes," she said, "well Ms. Summer's here is your schedule, you have first period English Riley Finn my office aid will escort you there."

" I really won't need…"

"Miss you've already missed half of class I would not recommend missing more due to being lost. RILEY!'

"Yes, Miss"

"Take this girl to Mrs. Wilkerson's class, Miss Summers welcome to Sunnydale High."

As Buffy and Riley walked he kept stealing glances at her that were more than a little unnerving.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh sorry, it's just, you remind me of someone from a long time ago."

Buffy didn't say anything. The idea that Riley Finn recognized her when her best friend couldn't gave her the creeps. When they reached the classroom Buffy didn't hesitate for a second and opened the door, barely muttering "Thanks" before it slammed behind her.

**Lunch**

Buffy was exhausted. It was her first real day back in Sunnydale and she was already slammed with homework. She was thankful that the teachers hadn't asked her to make speeches about herself yet, but she knew her next period (public speaking) would definitely require the end of her mysterious identity. She was doubly thankful that she hadn't had any classes with Angel or Cordelia yet; she knew not to be too hopeful the day was only half over. She walked into the cafeteria and it went silent, but Buffy wasn't phased. But it was that moment Cordelia decided to confront the new girl.

"Elizabeth, right?"

"That's right, Cordelia?"

"Wow you are a quick one," Cordelia continued with false sweetness. "Why don't you come hang with me and mine for lunch today. I'll introduce you to means of Sunnydale High's society." with that she grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her towards a table.

'Oh won't this be fun' Buffy thought in vain.

"Hey everyone, this is Elizabeth, she's the new girl," Cordelia announced.

Mumbles of 'Hey' were heard down the table.

"Now Elizabeth, I want you to meet Spike, his real name is William but he hates it."

"Hey luv."

"Anyways he is dating Harmony here," Cordelia pointed out a blond girl who looked to be the biggest ditz Buffy had ever seen.

"Then there is Doyle and his girlfriend Kendra," Cordelia pointed to a brown haired guy whom Buffy recognized as the one who had been standing with Angel the other night at the Bronze.

"Wesley isn't here right now, but he sometimes hangs with us. We needed a smart guy to round out our perfect group. And here is _my boyfriend_ (her emphasis on these words did not go unnoticed by Buffy) Angel." She said as she climbed onto his lap.

"We've met," Buffy, said making eye contact with Angel, he smirked at her undertone. This infuriated her. "What happened to your cheek Angel? Looks a little red."

Spike and Doyle snorted into their food and Angel just glared. Just then Willow walked into the cafeteria and Buffy waved at her.

"What do you think you are doing" Cordelia hissed almost horrified.

"Waving to a friend"

"We do not wave to them and we are not friends with them. Those would be the losers, clearly you are new because anyone who is anyone knows not to associate with them if they want to stay in my social graces."

"Why, what happened?" Buffy asked. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground to exposing her identity but Cordelia pissed her off beyond reason.

"Well there once was a girl who tried to come between me and my Angel, so I made sure that she was taken out of our group. Anyways-long story short those losers got all butt hurt about it saying I treated her wrong and so they left. Good riddance I say, right baby?"

Buffy had seen Angel's eyes darken and get a far away look during this story. At that moment she saw a glimpse of her Angel was still in him, but the fact that he was too wimpy to stick up for her and himself drove her to the brink of insanity. Buffy picked up her milk carton opened it up and dumped it all over Cordy (and because of location, Angel). With out saying anything she walked over to Willow's table and never looked back.

Cordelia screamed and went to the office to go home. Angel didn't know what to think, the necklace, the reaction to the story, the mentions of knowing him once, but he was in denial and refused to see beyond coincidence.

Finally lunch ended. Gossip was swirling about the new girl's stunt against Cordy. Buffy was climbing the social ladder with out even trying. She was just trying to get to her next class when people continuously bumped into her and questioned her about her life. When she finally made it to class she was 5 minutes late.

"Are you the new girl?" Buffy shook her head affirmatively. "You are 5 minutes late."

"Sorry, I was being mugged in the hallways," Buffy answered. The class snickered.

"Well as punishment you are going to give us your first speech, right now, about you."

Buffy had been prepared for this and she turned to face the class. She made a quick glance around deciding whom she'd pick on with eye contact when her eyes locked with Angel's. He wasn't smirking; he was actually looking at her like he'd seen a ghost. So she decided to direct it at him.

"My name is Elizabeth, I was born in L.A. and lived there for about 5 years before my parents got a divorce. Then my mother and I moved here, actually. I attended O'Connor Elementary where I met my best friend. For years I didn't hear much from my father than around the 6th grade he came and took me away from Sunnydale and I was to attend a boarding school in France. I lived in France for three and a half years before coming back here and coming to attend Sunnydale High. Oh and one more thing, no one calls me Elizabeth, I haven't been called that since…well ever, my name is and always has been Buffy, simply Buffy."

**AN: I hope you liked. I'm not so sure, but it needed to be out there. Sorry it's taken a long time to update. My comp was down.**

_Disclaimer: Lines taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Episode 1 Welcome to the Hellmouth_


	9. Buffy's Revealed

**AN: Some of my fabulous reviewers said they thought Angel was being a wimp. I really want to convey that he isn't a wimp he is just really broken with out Buffy. Anyways I think that would be the ONLY reason why Angel would have hooked up with Cordelia either on the show or in my little alternate unvierse.**

Angel was in shock. Was it true? This had to be some sort of trick.

"Anyways I recognize a few people and I would like to thank those who had once been my friends for such a warm welcome," Buffy continued with locked eyes on Angel, her hidden meaning clear.

Angel could see the anger in her eyes. 'Oh God her eyes, I should have known' he thought in vain.

"Well Buffy, welcome back to Sunnydale," the teacher said. "Why don't you have a seat next to Angelus since Cordelia has gone home early."

A couple of kids, who'd been in the cafeteria, snickered at the mention of Cordelia's name but Buffy was concentrating on Angel's response. She had seen the realization dawn on his face and now he was avoiding her gaze. She wasn't sure whether she liked that or not.

Angel vaguely heard the teacher assign Buffy to sit next to him. He almost expected it because of the recent appearance of irony in his life. Not only was the gorgeous new girl his old best friend but also he had humiliated himself by forcing himself upon her. Not only was he going to have to deal with the repercussions of his actions but also he'd have to deal with them and the intense attraction he had to her. He began picking the last three days a part and found all sorts of clues of her identity that had been shoved into his face and mentally hit himself. When she did sit next to him, he was jolted away from his broodings and into reality.

The teacher's voice droned on and the class's attention had returned. Buffy looked at Angel and saw him staring intently at her cross. He reached out to touch it and she didn't pull away. Despite the hurt Angel had caused she recognized what he was doing and why he had to do it. The cross was one of the only physical things that hadn't changed about her and in touching it; it made her being there real.

"I never went a day with out wearing it," she said quietly.

"Buffy, I…"

"Don't," she said turning abruptly causing him to drop the necklace. She wasn't ready to hear his apologizes or reasons or explanations. She didn't look let alone speak to him again the rest of the period much to Angel's dismay. He continued to glance at her. He was afraid if he didn't check to make sure she was still next to him he'd wake up from a dream and she'd still be lost to him.

Buffy was unnerved by his constant glances, but refused to let him see it. The truth was her walls were breaking being this close to him.

When the bell rang Buffy couldn't get out of there quick enough. Frustrated Angel jammed his hands through his hair but didn't make a move to leave. After the class emptied Doyle walked in looking for Angel. Usually they met up after 5th period to walk to 6th, but when Angel hadn't come out of class Doyle had come in to find him. He saw Angel staring intently at his desk with his hands in his hair and he knew something was seriously wrong, Angel never showed his emotions.

"Hey man, ready for math?"

"Buffy," Angel breathed with out looking up.

"What," Doyle wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. He had lived through the Buffy and Angel friendship. He'd seen how close they were (and if he was honest he was jealous of their closeness.) He had also seen how broken Angel had been once she left. He refused to speak or hear her name. So hearing Angel say this out of the blue shocked Doyle.

"The new girl," Angel continued staring off into space, "The new girl IS Buffy."

Doyle didn't know what to say and after a long silence all he could think of was, "Shit."

**After School**

Finally sixth period ended. Buffy couldn't remember a time when she had been more exhausted. She couldn't stand the emotions that Angel had brought forth in her. She also couldn't believe how quickly news had spread about her true identity. True many people hadn't attended O'Connor Elementary and therefore knowing her true identity meant nothing, but to those who had known her it made a world of difference. For instance Xander, who was the first to see her upon hearing the news ran up to her and demanded answers.

"Whoa, Buffy?"

"Xander, look I know you will all have questions but I am really not in the mood."

"How could you have lied to us like that, we defended you when Cordelia blackened your name never expecting you to ever thank us and then you totally play with our heads."

"Defended me? Funny, cuz the way I hear it, it was Willow who defended me and you just followed." and with that she walked away.

Luckily Buffy made it out of the Sunnydale hallways with out meeting anyone else she had once known. That didn't mean she made it out of there easily. People were throwing themselves at her, guys trying to make a good impression and girls wanting to befriend her. It was times like these that Buffy wished she could be the little girl no one noticed once again. Although she liked being the center of attention, it made getting from one place to the next difficult.

Willow was waiting for Buffy outside of the school when Oz walked up.

"Hey Willow"

"Oh, Hi Oz"

"So did you hear Elizabeth was Buffy?"

"Oh yea…well I already knew."

"Oh cool."

'It is now or never…Oh Buffy I hope you're right' Willow thought, "Um, Oz would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yea, I'd like that."

"Cool."

"Willow?" During her conversation with Oz, Willow hadn't seen Buffy rush by her or Angel walk up next to her.

"Angel? I mean Angelus…I mean are you sure you should be talking to me?"

"Willow, did you know?"

"Know what?" she asked purposely playing dumb.

"Did you know she was Buffy?"

"Oh, well yeah but she made me promise not to tell anyone and I didn't want to break her trust…"

"It's ok I wouldn't exactly have expected you to run and tell me anyways, I haven't been the nicest person since she left."

Willow was getting really uncomfortable now. 'This is not the Angel we all know and love,' she thought sarcastically, 'what is he playing at?' "I won't argue with you there."

"Did she, I mean has she mentioned me at all?"

"Oz, I'll talk to you later ok, I need to talk to Angelus alone."

**Angel's POV**

When he'd arrived home he'd immediately attacked his mom with acquisitions.

"Hello Angel How was school?" Kalie called from the kitchen.

"MOM, Did you know Buffy was home?"

"What, Oh did you see her? Tell me how did she look? Oh I've missed that girl? Come tell me all about…"

"MOM. How could you have known and NOT tell me?"

"You loose that tone of voice with me young man. For you information I didn't know until this afternoon when Joyce called me. Apparently Buffy wanted to surprise everyone and made Joyce promise not to tell. So you damn well better apologize for coming in here making demands and yelling at your mother." Kalie was furious.

Angel slumped into the chair at the table, "I'm sorry Mom, it was just seeing her after so long, and she's changed so much, I didn't recognize her and I made a fool out of myself. When I found out it was too late and I went kinda crazy. You didn't deserve that."

"Well don't fear you and Buffy have always been able to work things out."

"No Mom, I've really screwed up this time."

"Well you will have an opportunity to talk to her tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"Well when Joyce told me that she was home I just couldn't stand not seeing her as soon as possible. So I invited them over for dinner tonight. We haven't had guests in so long…"

"Yea ever since Dad left…"

"AND I thought it would be nice." she finished over riding his comment. "Now get out of my kitchen so I can prepare the food," she said playfully.

"Ok." As soon as Angel got out of the kitchen it hit him. Buffy was coming over. Buffy was coming over tonight. All of a sudden there were butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know what to do with himself. 'This is new,' he thought, 'I never get nervous when I have to deal with girls.' He tried to shake it off when his cell phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Cordelia's number flashing across his screen. He winced, that'd be the first thing he'd have to change if he wanted to make things right with Buffy. Not wanting to deal with her tonight he ignored the call. Well 6 missed calls later he finally picked it up.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Cordelia screamed into the phone.

Finally putting the phone back to his throbbing ear, "Here, I just didn't feel like talking."

"YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME. You listen to me Angelus I am Cordelia Chase and if I call my boyfriend he better damn well answer the phone. No one, and I mean NO ONE, ignores me."

"What do you want Cordelia."

"I heard that little Miss Fluffy is back in town. That in fact she is the one who spilt milk all over me this afternoon."

"So?"

"I am calling to know the truth?" Cordelia demanded, beginning to get extremely frustrated.

"Yea, it's true. Now I have to go…"

"Hold on Buddy, you aren't getting off that easy. So what does that mean to you? Her being in town again."

"What should it mean?"

"Well I happen to remember how Fluffy…"

"Buffy," he growled.

"What ever, _She_ played with your head and I want to make sure nothings changed since she had the indecency to show up again in a place where she is not wanted."

"Cordelia, I don't have time for this, we are having guests over for dinner and I have to go get ready."

"Guests…who? It is common knowledge Angelus, that your mother is friends with that fiend's mother and I want to know if she is being allowed to step foot in MY boyfriends house."

"Who I have over to my house is nothing of your concern. Good bye Cordelia." and he hung up.

Angel was on pins and needles waiting for Joyce and Buffy's arrival and when he heard the doorbell ring he made a mad dash for the door. He opened it to find himself face to face with Buffy.

"I was hoping you would come," he said. Both teenagers were immediately slapped in the face by the déjà vu of the situation. It was the exact same scene that had been played out all those years ago when Buffy had first come to his house. As if right on cue Kalie entered.

"Buffy?" Buffy noticed she had gotten a lot thinner and seemed paled by stress. She felt immediate sympathy for the pain this woman must have gone through in losing her husband.

"It's me Aunt Kalie." Kalie wrapped her in a huge hug then held her out at arms length much the way Joyce had done.

"Wow" Buffy was again amazed at how similar the two women were and she was so thankful they had had each other through out their stressful lives. "Baby you look amazing."

"Thank you Aunt Kalie."

"Doesn't she look amazing Angel?"

"Yea, she's beautiful." Buffy was taken a back by this statement. As she mulled it over in her head she refused to see his sincerity and instead was angered by this statement.

"Well why don't you two kids go on up to Angel's room. I am sure you have lots to talk about and we will call you down for dinner and you can fill me in on your life."

Angel held out his hand for Buffy and for the sake of their mothers Buffy accepted and together they walked off down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight Buffy ripped her hand away from his.

"Look, I have every intention to act buddy buddy with you while we are around our mothers. They have been through too much to have to deal with this. But when we are out of their sight I will not act like nothing has happened between us."

"Buffy, I owe you an apology for the way I've treated you the last couple of days. Things have really changed around here since you left and a lot has happened to me and…"

"Stop it. I am not looking for apologies, reasons, or explanations. We aren't from the same world anymore Angel**_us_**, we don't know each other anymore."

"But I'd like to. Jeez Buffy we used to be great together, I missed you so much…"

"Yea, I can see you did, that must explain why you ran to Cordelia for comfort."

"I am not in love with Cordelia, we are only dating http/search. for social reasons…"

"Angelus I don't care why. All I know is that you allowed her to reduce me to nothing and never once had the guts to stick up for me. We were supposed to be best friends…"

"Buffy, I never thought I was going to see you again!"

"I told you, NO I promised you I would come back. Just because when you promise something it means nothing doesn't mean that promises mean nothing to the rest of us."

"Promise?"

"YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ME! That night at the Bronze you had no idea who I was."

"Buffy look how much you've changed, I mean I would have eventually…"

"No Angelus," at this point she was shaking with fury and on the verge of tears, "I recognized you at first glance. God even Riley…"

"What the hell does Finn have to do with anything," Now Angel was not only upset but also a little jealous.

"Angelus I can't do this."

"Buffy, please call me Angel."

"What, isn't Angelus what you call yourself these days, I wouldn't want to ruin the name you have created."

"Buffy, look, I lost you once I won't do it again."

"Yea, well you have a funny way of showing your loyalty."

"What? Do you want me to break up with Cordelia? Is that what you want? I'll call her right now."

"You know what I want? I want to live my life with out having to worry about what others think of me. I was a little girl scared to the point I hated talking to people for fear they wouldn't like me. I shied away from everything my 6th grade year because of what Cordelia Chase thought of me. I had to continuously beg my father not to call me a slut on the phone because I used to sleep over at your house. I had to wonder what you thought of me every day I was in France because you never once wrote me a letter…"

"A letter? You want to see the letters that I wrote?" He went to his closet and pulled out three shoeboxes full of letters. Buffy didn't know what to say. "Every day for 2 years I wrote you a letter. Every one got returned to me."

"I don't understand"

"Don't you? Your father. All of your mail went through him. Whatever he didn't want you to read he either sent back or sent a letter of his own saying he'd burnt it. I remember the day the last letter was returned to me, your mother told me he even went through the letters she wrote and if there were any mention of me he'd burn them. Do you see what I mean…I never thought I was going to see you again."

Buffy didn't know what to say. This ruined the picture that she had of Angel that allowed her to move on with her life. Luckily Kalie chose that moment to call them down for dinner.

Dinner was peaceful enough. Buffy and Angel only talked to each other when absolutely necessary to keep their mothers at peace. Buffy told them all about her school and friends. Kalie loved to hear about the clothes and make-up and such. Buffy wasn't sure but when she talked about the dances with the neighboring boy's school and her popularity she thought she'd heard Angel growl. Soon after it was time to leave, as it was a school night. Kalie gave Buffy a tight hug and said she hoped to see her again very soon. As the mothers were saying good bye Angel leaned over and kissed Buffy's cheek. Buffy could feel the tears welling in her eyes for another time that day but refused to allow them to fall.

In the car http/search. that evening both Joyce and Buffy were silent. It was Joyce who broke this silence much to Buffy's dismay.

"Buffy, I have to tell you something."

"Yes"

"Well, I know you just got home and all, but I have to go out of town for two days."

"There is a surprise I have for you. But I'm bringing it from L.A. and I have to go get it."

"A surprise? Ok."

"Well that went easier than I thought."

"Why did you think I'd be difficult?"

"Well, I don't know. Anyways you will be staying with Aunt Kalie for those two nights."

"Oh, ok. WAIT, I'M STAYING AT AUNT KALIE'S?"

"Honey, calm down, yes is that a problem?"

"Mom, I am 16 years old I can stay home alone. Hell I was half way across the world all alone, I think I can handle a couple days at my house."

"You watch your mouth young lady. I have no doubt you can take care of yourself, but I will have you know that I just got you back from being separated for 3 and a half years and I will not risk any chance of losing you again. You will be going to Kalie's and with a smile on your face."

"I'm sorry mom. Ok, I understand."

Joyce and Buffy both took a deep breath to calm their nerves and the car ride was once again silent.

'I am staying at Angel's house for two nights. I am going to be living at Angel's house. I will be living with Angel.' Buffy helplessly thought over and over again.

**An: I hope you guys liked. I know it has been awhile but I am trying. Thanks for the support and love! Je t'aime Angel**


	10. Day at school: Take 2

**AN: Well a couple of things were brought to my attention. Firstly Connor O'Connor. Ummm yeah, I've told you all I am not a very good writer and one of the things I do particularly badly is remembering little details. So for the sake of this fiction I looked up some Gaelic names and decided to rename him Cayden O'Connor because I think it's pretty. As for him and Kathy they will come back in the story (no Mr. O'Connor did not get custody) but it'll be after Joyce's surprise. HINT HINT HINT! Second Oz playing base as opposed to lead guitar. It is kinda irrelevant and since this is my au fiction I will pretend like I mean to do that. **

When Buffy had gotten home the evening of the O'Connor dinner she didn't speak to her mother once. It wasn't that she was particularly angry; she was just confused by the most recent events in her life. But right before she got into bed something occurred to her that with all the stress of meeting Angel had caused her to forget.

"MOM!" she yelled.

Joyce came running into her bedroom. "Buffy what!"

"Where were Kathy and Cayden, why weren't they at home? Did Mr. O'Connor keep them because that would just tear Angel and Kalie apart, I swear if…"

"Buffy, stop! No Mr. O'Connor did not get custody over Kathy, Caden and Angel. Although he does have visitation rights. They spend every third week with him. Angel often stays home because he has obvious issues with his father leaving Kalie, but the little ones still go."

"So he still lives in Sunnydale?"

"Sure, but on the other side. It seems he is only around for that third week though because he is always off in L.A. watching over his company."

"Oh."

"See nothing to worry about, I am sure you will see them in the weeks to come."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right."

"Now I will be leaving early in the morning tomorrow, you don't mind walking to school do you?" Joyce asked with caution, not wanting her daughter to get upset again.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I walked home today."

"Okay, night sweetie."

"Night mom."

Buffy slept very little that evening. She couldn't believe in 24 hours time she would be staying over at Angel's house. Not that it was anything-new right? I mean she'd done it tons of times before. 'Yea that was before he became all muscle and hottieness. Bad Buffy. No it isn't going to be very odd. He probably won't even speak to me for embarrassment of his recent actions.' And with that thought Buffy was able to roll over and fall asleep.

**Next Morning at Sunnydale High School**

Angel stood off in the shadows of SHS purposely not attracting any attention. He knew the moment he saw his group of friends he was going to be bombarded with questions and he wanted to hold off that moment for as long as possible. He was watching the parking lot. He was watching for her. 'Great not only have I made a fool of myself in front of her, but I can now add stalking to my list.' He didn't have any idea what he would say to her, or if he should say anything at all. When his mom told him that she would be staying at his house for two nights he felt a rush of excitement. He couldn't believe his luck the most beautiful girl in school is going to stay at my house over night twice! Then he had to mentally hit himself, that is your best friend (or was) and you have made a fool of yourself in front of her. She hates you and will probably stay at the other end of your house at all times.

But Buffy was only one of his problems. He knew he'd have to deal with Cordelia sooner or later and no matter how much he hoped it'd be later he still had to do it. 'I am going to break up with her that's a given, but will that really make Buffy happy?' He had asked himself this question over and over again last night and still didn't have an answer. He laughed inwardly at the fact at one time he would have known exactly what Buffy was thinking and feeling or how she would react. Now she was a completely new and independent person. And if he was honest with himself one he could fall in love with. 'Wait, did I just say that. I am Angelus O'Connor I don't fall in love. Oh my God what is this girl doing to me?'

Buffy chose that moment to walk onto campus. She walked right by Angel with out glancing over and made her way to Willow's group. Buffy didn't need to look to know Angel was there and watching her. The idea that he was watching her freaked her out, but it also excited her. 'Stop it Buffy.' Buffy saw Willow and everyone standing with her. She knew she'd have to explain herself and she decided to just get it over and done with.

"Hey Willow, hey guys." Buffy said brightly. When she came upon the group everyone stopped talking.

"Hey Buff, nice to see you again after FOUR years." Xander responded.

"Look I know you guys are upset that I lied. But I did it for a common good."

"So you could find out how gullible and stupid we small towners are?" Anya asked.

"Always the bluntest, hello Anya. No I did it to annoy the hell out of Cordelia."

"Actually it was my idea so you guys shouldn't be too mad at Buffy." Willow added sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Well, we knew if she appeared at the Bronze and left no hints of her identity other than her full name Cordelia would be burning to know who the this mystery girl was. Especially since we knew EVERYONE in Sunnydale would be talking about her. Then when she found out on Monday Elizabeth was Buffy, she would totally freak. But it would be too late because Buffy would already be too popular for even Cordy to destroy." Willow explained.

"Wow that's devious Will," Xander said, "What happened to my little innocent -see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil Willow."

"One of her friends was treated badly by the Queen Bit…"

"WILLOW!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Sorry, I get a little worked up when it comes to Cordelia bashing."

"Um, Willow who is that girl?" Buffy asked calling the group's attention to a leather clad brunette who had just walked on campus.

"Oh that's Faith, you remember her, right?"

"The one who used to wear bright red lipstick in like the 2nd grade?"

"That's the one."

"Jeez I guess she hasn't changed much."

"Oh quite the contrary," Xander said, "Then she actually WENT to school."

"Coming back to the Buffy deceiving us thing…Well I guess we can forgive you since you were pulling an innocent trick on Cordy," Fred said smiling, "Besides, Buffy, it's good to have you home."

"Thanks Fred."

"Well you got what you wanted, and I must say that little act with Angel was genius, was that your idea Buffy?" Gunn went on.

"What act with Angel?" Buffy asked.

"That little sexy dance. Getting him all worked up and then leaving him dry, ha I laughed my ass off. But it was smart to attract Cordelia's boyfriend so even he'd stop thinking about her." Gunn said laughing all over again.

"Yea," Buffy murmured, "All part of the plan."

"Hey Buffy."

"Speak of the devil," and Gunn was roaring with laughter all over again.

"Um, Gunn, Fred, Xander, Anya," Angel said with a nod in everyone's direction, "Willow…where's Oz?"

"Around" Willow answered. Everyone in the group had gotten quite and tense at Angel's appearance, except for Gunn who was still laughing his head off. No one missed how close Angel stood next to Buffy or the fact she refused to look him in the eye.

"Well Angelus," Xander began sarcastically, "Seeing as how you haven't talked to us once in almost four years, for some reason I don't think you are hear to catch up on ol' times. So why don't we leave you and Buffy alone."

Buffy looked up shocked and almost angry, at Xander. But he and Anya had already started to walk away. Fred and Gunn as well, except Fred was having to pull him away from the 'Buffy and Angel show' that had him almost in tears from laughing so hard. Willow was the only one who was hesitant to leave. But as fate would have it Oz walked on campus and was beckoning her towards him.

"Buffy…" Willow started. She really needed to go see Oz, but she didn't want to leave her friend stranded either.

"It's ok, Will, go see Oz." Willow gave her a quick hug that she hoped gave encouragement and ran off. Angel was still standing slightly behind Buffy waiting his opportunity to talk to her. At this time he lightly put his hand on her left arm to turn her around. When Buffy did turn and look up into his face she found herself mere inches from his body and face. She made her first mistake of looking into his eyes and found herself lost. Neither knew what to say. There was so much to say but both had lost their ability to speak. They stood there with Angel's hand on her arm staring into each other's eyes.

"ANGEL!" Cordelia's scream was heard anywhere within a one mile radius. Angel swore he saw Buffy jump three feet away from him. He knew he had to talk fast because once Cordelia got here niether would get a chance to speak. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Listen she's going to get over here in a minute and I don't want you to have to deal with her. After school today meet me out front I drive a '96 Ford Explorer, Blue, I'll take you to your house to pick up your stuff and then over to mine. Now go before she starts yelling at you to."

Buffy looked in his eyes for a mere second before turning and going into school.

Angel watched her go and didn't turn around when he heard Cordelia approach. "Cordelia I will not deal with this right now. We will talk at lunch. But I want to warn you, I have given you the benefit of the doubt for years now loosing any true friends I might have ever had in the process. But I swear if you do one thing to hurt that girl that just walked away from me I will make your life a living hell." With that he walked away with out giving her any chance to speak.

Cordelia couldn't believe the way he'd just spoken to her. No one talked to her that way. 'She's in town not even a week and watch out it's Hurricane Buffy. If he thinks I am just going to stand idly by and allow her to take him away from me, he is very wrong.'

Cordelia sat in her first period classroom next to Angel. They hadn't spoken once all period and the only noise from their section of the classroom was Spike occasionally looking back and laughing at them. Currently Angel was asleep and Cordelia was staring aimlessly out the window. It was then that she saw Buffy walk down the hall. 'Probably on her way to the bathroom, well that's funny I have a sudden great need to use the bathroom myself.' She thought smiling evilly. She raised her hand, signed out of class, and quickly rushed after Buffy.

Buffy heard footsteps behind her, but didn't think anything of them. She heard Cordelia's voice and sighed clearly annoyed.

"I see not much about you has truly changed, you can fool everyone else but you cannot fool me."

"What do you mean by that." Buffy said with out turning around.

"Oh well you see, you can change your hair and gain some sort of dress sense which will establish yourself among the people that matter, but when it comes down to the real competition you still hide behind Angelus like the puny, ugly, pathetic 6th grader you once were and forever will be."

"And Cordelia, I see you are still talking about things you don't know anything about."

"Stay the hell away from Angelus."

"Gladly. You don't get it, there isn't anything between Angel and me…"

"Damn right there isn't."

"Cordelia there NEVER was. We were friends nothing more."

"Right, Friends you say? That's funny because as soon as you were gone he came running to me for comfort and you and I weren't exactly on the best of terms at the time," Cordelia saw Buffy flinch and smiled evilly. "But I am sure you were great friends, just like you said."

"Hey Cordy," both Buffy and Cordelia turned at the sound of the new voice.

"Faith," Cordelia voiced with a face that looked like she had just stepped in something disgusting, "What is this your 3rd time being at school this year."

"4th and I am damn proud of it. Now why don't you wipe that ugly smirk off your face before I do it for you."

"Like you'd dare."

"Oh trust me, nothing would please me more than messing up that precious face of yours… except maybe holding your hands behind your back so that B here can do it for me." Cordelia looked at Buffy and saw no sympathy in her eyes.

"Fine," she huffed. "I swear it's trash like you that ruin a perfectly respectably school like Sunnydale High," then she leaned in close to Buffy's face, "I believe I was telling Angel that just yesterday." Buffy didn't say anything instead she raised her fist as if to punch Cordelia. Cordy turned quickly to find Faith right in her face "BOO" Faith said and Cordelia actually shrieked before she walked away grumbling.

Faith and Buffy couldn't quite laughing.

"Did you hear her shriek," Buffy exclaimed 'maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all.'

"God what I wouldn't give to let lose on that stuck up Bitch, but I really can't give Snider more of a reason to kick me out."

"You know, I could have handled her myself."

"Oh I was sure of it, I can see despite your little frame you definitely could kick some ass, but your emotions don't seem as intact so I thought I'd jump in and save you from a suspension on your first week of school."

"I can handle my emotions just fine," Buffy said with dignity.

Faith laughed, "B calm down, just look at it like I was selfish and couldn't allow you to have all the fun terrorizing Cordy."

Buffy laughed, "Well I got to get to class, but I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"This has been fun, we should do it again some time."

"Anytime B," Faith laughed and the girls went their separate ways.

**Lunch Time**

When Cordelia had arrived back in class it turned out she'd been gone for 15 minutes. The teacher gave her lunch detention, much to Angel's dismay. 'Great, so much for dumping her at lunch.' Currently Angel was in the cafeteria looking for a certain blond girl. He couldn't find her anywhere, but did see Willow. He walked up to the group tentatively.

"Buffy isn't here," Xander said the moment Angel got within hearing range of their group.

"Hello to you to Xander," 'The rest I never really minded, but God that Harris kid grates on my nerves.'

"Well, you are looking for Buffy aren't you?"

"Yes, as it turns out I am looking for her… Willow…have you seen her?"

"She has detention." Willow said.

"It's her second day of school," he laughed. "What could she possibly have gotten detention for?"

"Well as it turns out," Xander jumped in mocking Angel's earlier words, "Buffy was cornered in the hallways by the Queen Bitch herself, who I believe is currently going under the title of Your Girlfriend, and this coincidence caused her to be late to class and landing detention."

"Cordelia cornered Buffy?"

"Isn't that what I just said, what are you deaf?"

"Xander, please," Willow started. "Cordelia cornered Buffy but it wasn't anything Buffy couldn't handle."

"Willow what did Cordelia say to her?"

"Buffy wouldn't want me to talk about it with you."

"Willow…"

"Angel please," Willow cut him off. "I think you should walk away now, people are beginning to notice you here talking to us."

The group began to turn their backs to him, "Guys?" But Angel stopped and walked away. 'Is this really what people think of me. Have I truly been this big of an ass? When did I lose it, I wasn't always like that, I used to get along with Willow and Xan…no I never got a long with Xander, but he never hated me. When did it start?' But Angel knew exactly when he'd begun to change…when Buffy left. She truly was his best friend, his better half. With out her, he was a shell. 'I am going to make things right with her if it's the last thing I do.' With that confidence he walked into his speech classroom to wait for Buffy, completely forgetting that Cordelia had that class as well.

When the class finally filtered in after lunch Cordelia got to the seat next to Angel first.

"Baby I am sorry about what I said lets just forget that Buffy ever came back and return to the way we were. We were so happy…remember? Trust me I'll make it worth your while." Cordelia had snaked herself around him and was whispering in his ear as she playfully bit his earlobe.

'This is it,' Angel thought as soon as she walked in the classroom, 'break up with her.' But as soon as Cordelia had begun her attempt at seduction Buffy had walked in to the classroom. She saw Cordelia crawling on Angel and met his eyes. Angel saw hurt, betrayal, and sadness. He felt his heart break in two. He wanted to push Cordelia off, do anything, but he was powerless, as he got lost in her hazel green eyes.

When Buffy walked into the room she felt like she'd been slapped across the face. She knew all about Angel and Cordelia's relationship, but to see it displayed in all its glory right in front of her was another thing completely. Then she made her biggest mistake by making eye contact with Angel. She became paralyzed to the spot. 'Move Buffy, God do something! Anything. You can not just stand here and watch them.' But she didn't know how to move.

Luckily the teacher chose that moment to intervene. First she cleared her throut and it caused Buffy to jump but finally broke the connection Angel and she had shared. "Miss Chase, when you weren't here yesterday I move your seat. Buffy sits in that chair now, you may sit in the front corner next to Jonathon.

"WHAT!" Cordelia shrieked. "There is no way I am sitting next to that freak."

"Mrs. Manchester (**an: random name off the top of my head**) I do not mind sitting next to Jonathon." Buffy said tentatively.

"Miss Summers, although I appreciate your good sportsmanship I evaluated your ease of speaking in front of people and it established you in the top of the class. Angel is as well, so I would like you two to work closely together, I believe you will connect very well and when we get to debates you will be a very interesting pair to watch. Miss Chase move now or leave my class room."

Cordelia's eyes shot back and forth between Buffy, Mrs. Manchester, and Angel and seeing that no one was going to make any other moves to stop the seating change from happening she stormed out of the classroom.

"Now Miss Summers, if you'd have a seat?"

Buffy crossed the room to her seat refusing to make eye contact with Angel. The tables that they sat at only seated two people and the chairs were pushed close to each other. When Cordelia had gotten up she had somehow managed not to move her chair from its place almost on top of Angels. So when Buffy slid in her bare thigh (AN: she is wearing a skirt) brushed against Angel's leg. Buffy didn't notice but Angel sure did and immediately his body felt as if it were on fire. Although Buffy hadn't noticed the touch, she did notice how close they were and almost immediately scooted her chair as far away from him as possible. Angel scooted his chair in hoping Buffy hadn't noticed his reaction to her touch. For fear she would see his continuous discomfort in the lower part of his body, Angel kept his gaze firmly on the teacher not scooting back from the table once. Neither spoke to each other during the period.

**After School**

Buffy got to Angel's car sooner than he did and had nothing else to do but wait. 'I could say to hell with it and walk to my house, it isn't like I need him…But that would probably make Kalie worry and I don't need to cause her anymore stress then she is already under.'

In her musings Buffy hadn't noticed Cordelia walking up to the Explorer.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Buffy turned to find Cordelia a mere foot from her face with her hands on her hips. "Cordelia I am warning you, get out of my face."

"Or what? Come on Buffy you don't have your precious Angel here to protect you, what could you possibly do?"

Buffy had had enough. She reared back to punch Cordelia in the face. Cordelia shrieked but Buffy held her arm. After about 30 seconds she dropped it. "You know what Cordelia, you aren't even worth it." With that she turned her back on Cordelia and continued waiting for Angel.

"Just like I thought. Miss Buffy Summers all talk and no…"

"Cordelia enough," Angel said. He'd seen the entire encounter between the two and couldn't believe the two women in front of him. He didn't know either of them. On the one hand here was his once shy and timid best friend who had become an independent self-assured and mature young woman. On the other was his girlfriend who was just about as immature, snobby, and bitchy as one could get. For the second time today he mused at how his life had come to be the way it was.

"Angel this piece of baggage seems to think she is getting a ride with you and I was merely trying to explain to her it is Tuesday night."

"What does the day of the week matter?" Buffy said suddenly surprising herself.

"Well," Cordelia smirked, 'Ha she's fallen right into my trap.' "Tuesday nights are the one night a week my Angel's mother works late and his little brat siblings are off at their fathers. This gives us the entire house to ourselves, and well…to be frank we put that opportunity to good use."

Buffy was in shock. She couldn't believe what Cordelia was saying. She looked at Angel and saw shame in his eyes. She realized he wasn't even going to stick up for his own little brother and sister.

Angel read the emotions and thought racing through Buffy's head and if he'd had time to brood on it he might have even smiled at the fact he could still read her to some degree, but now was not the time.

"So Fluffy, if you will just go on your marry way Angelus and I will be on ours."

"Buffy," Angel growled. Both Buffy and Cordelia looked at him in shock. "Her name is Buffy. Cordelia I am going to do something right now that is WAY overdue. I am going to put you in your place. You are nothing special. You are an immature, stuck up, and spoiled brat who has always gotten her way and who's parents chose to buy her love through material things. I doubt you have an inch of kindness anywhere in that cold heart of yours. I don't know why the hell it has taken me this long to realize that. You look at Buffy and see someone inferior to you. Why? Because she has less money than you, because she hasn't always had the designer clothes? Let me tell you something. You will lucky if you are ever half the girl Buffy is. She is kind, smart, real, mature, god I cannot even explain her to you because she is so above your scale. I started this speech intent on forcing you to apologize to her for all the horrible things you've ever done. But, I've only just now realized it doesn't matter. Because she is so above you she doesn't need to be anywhere near your good graces and you should be begging to be in hers. You should be begging her forgiveness, as I am right now." he finished his speech staring straight into Buffy's eyes.

Buffy didn't know what to think. Her immediate thought was 'I think that is the most talking Angel's done in one moment than he ever has.' Once she got over that shock though, she began digesting all the compliments that Angel had given her. She knew he wanted her to say something he hadn't taken his eyes off her. All of this was making Buffy extremely uncomfortable. Finally she spoke.

"I think I'm going to walk home," and she turned away before Angel or Cordelia could say a word.

"Shit" was all Angel said before jumping into his car and speeding off after her, leaving Cordelia behind with her mouth gaped open. Only then did she notice the audience of half the school who had been watching the entire exchange out in the parking lot. Cordelia tried to laugh it off, but no one was laughing with her. It dawned on her, they were laughing at her. Very quickly she made it to her car and sped off. 'I will so get you back for this Buffy Summers.'

**An: Sorry for not updating sooner. What can I say I'm selfish. I have been reading everyone else's fics that I leave no time for myself. I am trying to get out another chapter by tomorrow. It probably won't be as long, but it will have a lot of B/A one on one interaction. Sorry but Buffy isn't going to give in so easily to Angel just cuz he was all 'you are the greatest Buffy.' But we'll get to the fluffy stuff soon enough! Well review, cuz thats what all the cool kids are doing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy knew Angel was following her. His car was creeping along behind her and despite all efforts she found it oddly comforting. No, the fact that he'd become Cordelia's lap dog in the past few years was totally embarrassing in her opinion, but the fact that he did still care about her made her believe that deep down he still was the Angel she'd known and loved. Buffy made a spontaneous decision and stopped walking. She'd caught Angel by surprise, which pleased her. He rolled right next to her before hitting his breaks in the realization she'd stopped moving.

Buffy couldn't help cracking a little grin and his blunder. She spoke into his open window. "I haven't forgiven you for the fool you have become, but I also do not fancy ruining these shoes. So do you mind giving me that lift?" With out waiting for an answer Buffy opened the passenger door and slid in.

Angel didn't say anything, just gave her a little half smile. 'God this girl makes me crazy.'

'Oh that smile, it is enough to make any girl go weak in the knees.' Buffy thought.

They drove in silence. But both were surprised that it wasn't a tense silence, it was a pleasant one. Both knew their were unsolved problems and things that needed to be dealt with but for the time being both were just basking in the company of the other whom they had missed so much.

When they parked in front of Buffy's house she turned to open and get out of the car. Before she got the opportunity to Angel lightly touched her arm.

"Buffy, those things that Cordelia was saying…"

"Angelus, to be frank I do not care weither they were true or not. In my opinion it is irrelevant. What matters are you let her speak that way about Cayden and Kathy. How could you Angel? I mean those kids always looked up to you for everything. You used to be so protective, what happened? I can deal with the fact you let her walk all over me, but your brother and sister? Jeez, Angel, did you even stop to look in the mirror?"

Everything she'd said was in a soft and gentle tone. Angel felt it tore into him deeper than her yelling and accusations. "Buffy, I don't know what to say. When you your father tore you from my arms that night and I was powerless to stop it… and then when I realized there was no way I could contact you, I felt like I'd failed you. I gave up. I let people, namely Cordelia, speak for me and I never stood up for what mattered in my life because if felt like no matter what I did or said it didn't matter."

"Angel what happened had nothing to do with you," Buffy didn't know why she was being so nice all of a sudden, but in his eyes she saw someone truly broken and she wanted to do anything in her power to make that look go away. "You couldn't help the chain of events that night. My father…God I don't even know what to say, but it is infuriating that not only did he emotionally scar me, but you as well. You never should have been at my house that night, but just because you were doesn't mean you could have done anything to stop it. And you have to know I have never ever held that against you." Then Buffy had a thought. "Come with me, I have something for you."

Angel turned off the car and together they made the way into her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Angel wanted so badly to take her hand, but he could tell Buffy's recent kindness to him was extremely tentative.

"Wow." Angel thought out loud when they reached her room.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that. It's just this room has changed so much since the last time I was in it."

Buffy smiled, "Yea, Willow helped me decorate last weekend. Couldn't be the new me in the old me's bedroom…if that made any sense at all."

Angel smiled at her babbling; he'd forgotten how much he missed it.

"Um…I'm just going to throw a few things in the suit case. You can just sit down."

Angel hesitantly sat down on Buffy's bed. For the fleetest second he gave a thought to his situation. Here he was sitting on the bed of the hottest new girl in school, alone in her house…Bad Angel, she's finally talking to you lets do away with the dirty thoughts.'

'Smooth Buffy, have a touching conversation then bring him up to your bedroom and sit him on your bed all alone in your house. Let's guess what he must be thinking.'

It took Buffy almost 30 minutes to pack. Angel wouldn't say anything, but if truth be told he was getting quite bored…he was a guy after all. Finally he saw her stand on her tiptoes pulling out a shoebox from the top shelf in her closet. She blew the dust off then made her way towards him. She stood a little ways from him. As he was still sitting on the bed and she was standing in front of him, her face was only a few inches above his own.

"I told you I had something for you. Most of them are only half written. I was kinda stubborn and never tried to send any." Angel looked at her funny.

"What! I thought if you wanted to talk to me, then you would write. It never occurred to me that my father had intervened. I just thought…" She died off not finishing her statement.

He looked deep in to her hazel eyes and saw them instantly glaze over. "What did you think Buffy?"

Buffy looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze, "I thought that you'd just forgotten about me," she mumbled.

"Hey," he whispered bringing his hand up under her chin, "Never."

Neither knew how long they'd been there staring into each other's eyes. But slowly and with out thought on either's part their faces began to inch closer to each other. Finally their lips locked. It was sweet at first, almost a purely innocent kiss between two friends. But soon it grew. Both were lost in their passion for each other. Angel wanted to remain in the passenger seat so that Buffy wouldn't feel threatened, but the passion was building and soon he wouldn't be able to contain himself. As if reading his mind Buffy opened up her own mouth and slide her tongue against his lips. Instantly Angel opened up to her and in doing so wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response. She'd moved in between his legs as he was still sitting on the bed in an attempt to bring their bodies closer together. Angel wanted her so badly; he didn't know how to handle the emotions she brought forth in him. He knew if they didn't stop now he'd do something that he was sure she'd regret. Unhappily he pulled away.

Buffy looked up at him with shock clearly written in her face. She jumped back and turned away from him. "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Buffy, it was my fault. But I don't want you to think I am looking for something from you."

"Angel, can we not talk about this…Ever?"

"Sure anything you want," What she'd said had really bit him but he refused to show it.

The kiss had sent Buffy spiraling over the edge. It was one of those things she really hadn't planned for and was completely embarrassed of. She mentally forced herself to ignore the feelings Angel provoked with in her.

He, ever the gentlemen, walked over and picked up her suitcase. He then proceeded to walk out of her room and down the hall without another word. Buffy looked in the mirror and found her face to be flushed and her lips swollen. She felt very exposed and decided to change prior to following Angel out to his car.

Angel waited in his car for Buffy to come down. One might say he was brooding on the recent events. When Buffy finally did come down he looked up to see she was in gray sweatpants and a white tee shirt. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked even dressed like that. When she got into the car he took a moment to glance over and noticed her slightly swollen lips. He couldn't help being slightly aroused by the sight of her and quickly reverted his attention on the road.

When they arrived at his house Angel led Buffy to the spare room directly across from his own. She would never admit it out loud but she was glad. She felt safer when Angel was around. Despite all the hurt he could do to her himself, she still felt safer from the outside world. Angel turned to her and smiled before walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

Buffy sighed and lay down on her bed. 'What was I doing kissing him like that? Smooth one Buffy.'

About an hour and a half later Angel knocked on her door. "Come in," she hollered from inside. He opened the door to find his favorite blond bent over a desk with books and paper piled all around. Her whole body screamed irritation and Angel couldn't believe how cute she was. "Urg!" she screamed. Angel fought the desire to smile and walked up behind her.

"Hey what's up?"

"This damn math problem. What does it matter any ways it isn't like I am going to ever use Algebra 2 in my life."

Angel finally couldn't suppress a chuckle and he received a dirty look from Buffy. "Why don't you let me see it?" She moved over and allowed Angel to lean over her book. It turns out Angel wasn't half bad at math and he was soon able to show Buffy the mistakes she was making.

"…Once you've finished that you get x22," he finished.

"You are amazing," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Hey," Angel responded looking into her eyes. For the second time that day the couple found their faces mere inches from each other.

"WELL," Buffy said loudly causing Angel to jump and straighten up from his hunch over the desk, "um…what was it you wanted?"

"What,"

"You came in here, and although I am grateful for the homework help, was their something you wanted?"

"Oh yea, um dinner is ready."

"You cook!" Buffy exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and running downstairs to the kitchen.

Angel laughed and followed her down.

"Angel this tastes amazing," Buffy said as they sat around the table eating homemade spaghetti and meatballs. "When did you learn to do this?"

"After my dad left my mom was having such a tough time with stuff she needed help. I stepped up and started making the meals for mom and the twins. I had to learn quick cuz those kids are damn picking, they won't eat anything unless it tastes just right." They both laughed over that.

"I don't mean to be rude, but didn't you guys use to have a cook?"

"The servants and such were all my dad. My mom never liked the idea of people other than family living and working in her home. Besides once Dad moved out he took the staff with him."

"Oh, that must have been tough."

"What."

"Everything," at the blank look on his face she continued, "your father's infidelity, watching your mom get put through that. Being forced to chose between parents."

"Well I never really thought I'd have to explain it to you, I mean you went through the same thing right?"

"Yeah. I guess the no good father's is something we have common, huh?"

Angel smiled and so did Buffy. He loved her smile; it brightened up her whole face, and not to mention his whole world. "Buffy, earlier today was…"

"A mistake," Buffy finished.

'I was going to go with wonderful, but hey,' Angel chose to say nothing.

Buffy saw the hurt in his eyes and wouldn't allow it to change her feelings. "Angel, you changed into someone I am completely embarrassed of. You treated your once friends like dirt. Willow, Xander, and the others didn't deserve what you did. Hell I didn't deserve what you did. For what ever reason you did it doesn't matter. The fact that you were too much of a coward to stand up for what you feel and what you believe in is quite frankly, pathetic. I am not ready to forgive you for that. I am sorry if today I led you on, but I can't fathom a friendship with you right now, let alone anything more."

"But you can't ignore there is something between us. God Buffy, it felt like an electric current was running between us. I know you felt that."

"NO Angelus no. I'm sorry but your wrong. I am going to bed, please do not follow me."

She walked out of the kitchen and Angel banged his head against the table.

The next morning, Angel was up and down in the kitchen making pancakes before Buffy's alarm went off. While she trudged to the bathroom to shower and dress, he was preparing the breakfast for them and his mother.

Buffy came down at the same time Kalie did, which disappointed Angel. He'd hoped they would have time to talk; although what he would have said he didn't know. They ate quietly, neither Buffy nor Kalie being morning people. Then Kalie left for work and Buffy and Angel headed towards school. They didn't speak in the car but their minds were going a mile a minute. Angel trying to think of anything he could say to her, and Buffy praying with every ounce of her being that he wouldn't say anything. As soon as they got to school Buffy jumped out of the car and walked to where Willow and the group were seated. Angel was about to follow when he heard Spike and Doyle calling his name. Regretfully he allowed Buffy out of his sight.

The first part of the day at school was ALMOST uneventful. Buffy got cornered in the hallway during one of the passing periods by non other than Parker Abrams. He pushed Buffy up against the lockers as people were walking by. Buffy was amazed that none of them seemed to take notice. 'What is it with me being assaulted in these hallways?'

"Hey Buffy," He said.

"Hi Parker," Buffy said with as subtle disgust as she could muster. She looked into his eyes and saw the shallow brown pools and she silently wondered how she could have ever liked him. Especially when she knew someone who's chocolate brown eyes bared his soul to her… 'Whoa, stop right there, where did that come from.'

"You are looking good, Buff," He said while gazing up and down her body. Buffy fought the shudder of disgust she felt raising from the core of her being.

"Thanks"

"So I was thinking, maybe you and I should go out sometime."

Buffy chocked back a laugh, but it came out anyways, "Sorry Parker, but you are about five years late." With that she pushed him away and walked down the hall. Parker was more then pissed. He made a quick check to see that no one was looking and might have over heard their conversation, when he didn't see anything unusual he made his way in the opposite direction than Buffy had gone. Little did they know, someone had seen them.

Then came lunch. As Buffy and Willow were in line for food Buffy told Willow most of the story of the prior evening.

"I can't believe he kissed you like that. What a pig!"

"Well Will, he didn't totally force me into it."

"But still…" Willow trailed off at the look on Buffy's face, "Buffy, please tell me you aren't developing feelings for Angelus."

Buffy's eyes grew wide, "NO of course not. Jeez Will how could you say that? You of all people know what he did to me."

"Well I just needed to make sure. Angelus is quite the player and I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Thanks for the advice Will, but it is so NOT needed."

"But…"

"But what?"

"He clearly likes you."

"No he doesn't," but at the look on her friend's face Buffy continued, "I mean so what if he does? It doesn't make any difference."

"Well I hope you are sure, because Angelus is kind of know for getting what he wants and clearly you fit in the category."

"Once again, thanks for the advice, but it isn't needed."

"Ok, I hope you're right."

They sat down with the group and began to eat. Allowing thoughts of their serious conversation completely slip from their minds for the time being. Then Buffy felt someone tap her shoulder.

**On the other side of the cafeteria**

Angelus had seen the earlier interaction between Parker and Buffy and he was fuming. He'd told Doyle what had happened, and Doyle would have sworn he'd seen flecks of gold enter Angel's eyes due to his anger. Doyle was getting concerned. He hadn't seen his friend act this aggressively or possessively since…well if he was honest, since Buffy had gone. He wasn't sure which Angel he liked better, the passive one who didn't care what happened to him or to those he loved, or the aggressive one who was going to snap anyone's neck who looked at him funny.

At the current time Angel was making his way over to Parker Abram's table, Doyle shuddered. 'I'd certainly hate to be that guy,' he thought.

Angel pulled at Parkers collar and brought Parker's ear up to his mouth.

"We need to talk," he hissed.

Parker was visibly trembling. 'What a pansy,' Angel thought.

Angel brought him towards one of the walls in the cafeteria, out of hearing range. Then he whipped him around so Angel's back was to the cafeteria and Parker could see its inhabitants.

"Angelus," Parker gulped, "is there something wrong?"

"Yea, there's something wrong Parker. What the hell did you think you were touching my girl today?"

"What? Who? I wasn't around Cordy, you know I'd never touch anything that was yours, besides way I hear it you weren't dating anymore," At Angel's glare Parker stammered on, "Not that I'd go for her if you had broken up. I never touched her I swear."

"I don't give a damn about Cordelia Chase."

"Then who…" Realization dawned on his face, "Look man, I never…I mean I didn't, we were just talking…"

"SHUT UP!" Parker quitted immediately, "You listen to me, you come within 20 feet of her I will hunt you down and your mother won't recognize your body once I am done with it, you understand," Parker merely nodded as he'd lost his ability to speak. "You touch her and I will know, you speak to her and I will know, you look at her in the wrong way I will know. And by God, if you entertain any thoughts of her I swear…" Angel stopped. Here he was threatening the hell out of Parker and the guy was actually smiling. No he wasn't even paying attention to Angelus he was looking beyond him. Angel turned to see what the commotion was.

"Looks like I'm not the one you have to worry about, now is it." Parker smirked and walked away keeping an arms length distance between him and Angelus.

**On the other side of the cafeteria**

Buffy turned to see Riley tapping on her shoulder.

"Buffy? I knew it was you, the first day you came I recognized you. Even though you look so different from the way you once did. You look even more beautiful and amazing then you once did and until I saw you that day I wouldn't have believed that to be possible." Buffy flushed furiously. She didn't really fancy Riley, but she was never one to avoid flattery whenever possible.

Willow put a huge sloppy grin on her face, "Riley would you like to sit down?" She began to move over, leaving him a space between Buffy and herself when Riley started speaking.

"Oh no Willow, I have to go to the office, a T.A.'s job is never done," he tried to joke. "Um, actually I just wanted to stop by and ask Buffy if maybe she'd like to go to the Bronze with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh, well…I don't know… I mean…" Buffy started stammering. Riley seemed like a nice guy, why was she so hesitant. And he'd gotten a lot cuter than elementary school. 'I should give him a chance, why don't I want to?'

Angel chose that moment to interrupt the group.

"Hey guys."

"Angelus what a surprise," Xander sneered.

"No it isn't Buffy's talking to a boy, he got jealous so he came over to avoid her hooking up with someone else," Anya said.

"Anya!" Buffy exclaimed. She looked at Angel who seemed completely unfazed by the comment and was beginning to reply her and Willow's earlier conversation. 'Does he really think he can just wiggle himself back into my life, because I am something he wants?' Buffy thought. She looked at Willow and Willow had an 'I told you so' look. Buffy chose that moment to take charge.

She turned back to Riley and gave him her sweetest smile. "Sure Riley I would _love _to go out with you tomorrow night." As she said this she took his hand and began rubbing small circles on it with her thumb. "Oh," and she pulled out a pen, "Here's my cell number, call me and we'll work out details," No one missed how she pulled his arm around her to write her number on his hand. Willow was smiling and the rest of the group had an impassive look, except Angel. Angel was sitting there, in complete and utter shock.

**An: Hope you like. Sorry it wasn't sooner but rehearsals for sound of music are kicking my butt. I was so overwhelmed by the reviews. Jeez, you guys make me feel so special. I have always entertained people on stage it is such a cool feeling to know I can do it by writing also. As for my Riley/Parker question. I got mostly Riley requests, but I wanted to appease the want for a Parker bashing as well…and I may bring Parker back later on! Thanks for the ideas. Those were the best. Love ya all! Jenn**


	12. The Aftermath

Riley walked out of the cafeteria looking as if he was on top of the world. Buffy on the other hand kept a face of cool indifference. She turned in towards the table the group sat at and continued eating. A few moments later she casually grabbed Willow's hand under the table and squeezed it frantically. When Willow turned to her though Buffy had all ready begun to leave the cafeteria. Willow took on last glance at Angel before following her out. In a word Angel looked horrified.

Willow caught up with Buffy in the hallway. Buffy was leaning against the lockers banging her head.

"Buffy stop! What just happened in there?"

"Jeez I don't know Willow. Things are so weird right now, it's like I'm not in control of anything and it is driving me nuts!" Buffy emphasized 'nuts' by banging her head against the locker once more.

"Well why don't you give yourself a concussion, that's a sure way to fix things," Willow said exasperated. Buffy gave her an annoyed look, which Willow answered with one of her own. "Now tell me what is so weird?"

"It's Angel…"

"Buffy…tell me you're not falling for him, even though I know you already are and that he has already fallen for you."

"I'm not Willow, at least not on purpose. I don't know what's going on there, what I am feeling…and oh God now I've brought Riley into the mess."

"Riley is a really nice guy Buffy."

"I know, that's why I feel so terrible I could be leading him on and I'm not even meaning to."

"Buffy what has gone on between you and Angel the last couple of days because last weekend I held you while you cried because of the crap he'd put you through and now he's dumping his girlfriend for you, hanging out with us, and you are stealing glances at him with stars in your eyes."

"I am not."

"Buffy what happened."  
"Nothing…" But at Willow's resolved face Buffy continued. "Well my mom has gone out of town and I have been staying at Angel's place, Not Of My Own Choice. Anyways yesterday, Angel and I started talking and God Will, it was just like it used to be between us. I don't even know what happened really, but the next thing I knew we were in my room and he was on my bed, and Jeez Will, he's gotten so attractive, and I was right in front of him and he was drawing me in for a kiss, and Oh My God what a kisser, and before I could form a complete thought we were making out on my bed."

'This is worse than I thought', "Then what," Willow said.

"What do you mean 'than what' as soon as I realized what I was doing I pushed him away. We barely talked at all until dinner and when that time came I told him that I didn't feel anything for him and the kissing was a mistake."

"You called it a mistake?"

"Well yeah, wouldn't you?" Now Buffy was getting annoyed, what did Willow want from her?

"Buffy do you want to be with Angel?"

"I don't know Willow, I don't know."

"Well I think you need to decide that soon, because tonight is your date with Riley." (AN: I don't remember if I said the date was for the following night or not so just assume they'd planned it for tonight)

"Oh God, Riley. Willow what should I do?"

"Well, I have a suggestion, but believe me you are going to owe me for this one."

"I'll do ANYTHING!"

"Oz and I have our first date tonight, we could make it double and that way all of the pressure wouldn't be put on you and Riley."

"Willow Rosenberg. I am not going to impose myself on you and Oz…"  
"Oh no it's ok."

"Willow!"

"Look I haven't dated recently and I don't want to make a fool out of myself, so if you are there you can watch me and make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Ok, but… I will fake a headache so that I can go home early so you and Oz can have some time alone."

"Buffy, I don't know…"  
"Willow, I can have just as much of a resolve face as you."

"Fine." Both girls began to giggle and gave each other a hug, before heading towards their next period.

"Buffy I have a question, I'm dying to know."

"Sure."

"When you kissed Angel…I mean before you realized how wrong it was… what was it like?"

"Wonderful. It was like he and I were the only people in the whole world and everything revolved around that moment. I got lost, Will."

"Wow."

"I know. That's what scares me. I had no control, my body and my mind were saying two different things and I couldn't control what my body was doing."

"Buffy, don't yell at me for what I'm about to say. But, it seems to me like you're falling in love."

Buffy laughed, "Please Will, lust maybe, but love I'd never be that stupid." The girls then split to go to their classrooms, neither one believing what Buffy had just said.

Buffy walked into her speech and debate class and sat down. She'd arrived early but the bell was set to ring any minute so she hadn't seen the reason to go back into the lunchroom. When the bell did indeed ring students began filing into the class. Angel sat down next to her, without looking or speaking to her. There was a tense and awkward silence and Buffy didn't know what to do. Finally the teacher began speaking. Half way through the class Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what provoked her but she began a note and passed it to Angel.

Angel was in shock; he couldn't believe what Buffy'd just done. Just last evening they'd been kissing in her bedroom and today she's planning a date with Riley Finn of all people. It didn't help that as soon as Buffy and Willow had left the cafeteria Xander had chosen to rub it in Angel's face.

_Flashback to lunch_

"_Well would you look at that, Fish Boy has got the girl, while Angelus over here gets snubbed. I'm lovin' Buffy more and more each day." Xander said laughing._

"_You know Harris, I messed up not standing up for Buffy with the rest of this group, and I've truly missed you guys. Except you, I always hated you from day one and today has only proven to me that you have gotten more annoying than you ever were in elementary school."_

"_Well guess what O'Connor the feeling is mutual. You think you stand a chance with Buffy? You are a cocky idiot. She doesn't want you! Face it Angelus you can't have everything." Xander emphasized this by standing up over Angel looking down on him._

_Angel pushed his chair away from the table so violently that the cafeteria went silent looking at the two of them. When Angel stood up half a foot taller than Xander and was therefore looking down on him. Angel looked so menacing that Xander had to fight not to cower away. But instead of hitting Xander, Angel just walked away._

_End Flashback_

Angel knew if he'd done anything to Harris, Buffy would have never spoke to him again and that was a chance he wasn't willing to take. While Angel was stuck in his broodings he'd almost missed the little piece of paper Buffy had set in front of him. He looked over at her but he whole attention was devoted to the teacher. He unfolded it to see what it said.

'Hey Broody, whatcha thinking about?'

Angel looked at her incredulously, but she wouldn't give him a glance. He grabbed a pencil and began to write, before tossing the paper back at her.

'What am I thinking about? Well the fact that you threw yourself at Finn today at lunch might have come up in my thoughts… and I don't brood, why does everyone say that I do?'

'You do brood; it is definitely one of the 3 adjectives used to describe Angel. I did not throw myself at him. Besides why would you care? You jealous?

'Buffy, what are we doing here? What are you playing at?'

'What do you mean? I'm not playing at anything. We're talking.'

'No we aren't we are writing notes, what are we in the 3rd grade?'

"Fine," Buffy said in full voice, forgetting where she was.

"Miss Summers and Mr. O'Connor, I have watched you now pass notes for the past 15 minutes of my lecture. As I am sure that neither one of you can tell me what I have just said because your conversation was so much more important I will ask you to leave my class, work out whatever problems you have, and return when you are ready to learn," the teacher said.

"Oh we're done I assure you," Buffy said.

"I don't care, get out of my class until you can work out whatever issues with each other you have."

Buffy looked at Angel for help but he was already packed and getting up. Seeing no other choice she packed her stuff and stormed off after him.

"What the hell is your problem!" she demanded to his back.

"My problem," Angel choked out, turning around, "I don't have a problem. You come waltzing back into town, turn my life upside down and you expect me to just be ok with it, to be your little lap dog?"

"Your life? What life Angel**us!** When I came back into town you had nothing but a shell of life. A girlfriend you could care less about that you bent to. A group of friends who are almost as superficial as your girlfriend was. No morals and no values. No family pride. You were a joke!"

"Who the hell are you to make judgments? Huh? You come back into town a completely different person. No one can recognize you. Were you that insecure as a child that you had to change completely to have any self worth?"

"I don't know who you are anymore Angel."

"Yea? Well right back at you babe." Angel could see the hurt in her eyes. She leaned against the lockers and slid down to the ground in her Parisian jeans. Tentatively Angel sat down beside her.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like for my father to call me a slut?" Buffy laughed ironically, "I barely understood what the word meant only that my father thought it of me. To stay in a house I'd never seen with my father and a woman, not twice my age, in the next room doing things a 12 girl shouldn't have to know about. Then, to get put on a plane to go half way around the world, alone. Yeah Angel I had problems. And I treated these problems by throwing myself into every club and event that I was scared to death to be a part of. I filled the void of not having you to protect me by this burning desire to be able to protect myself."

"When I couldn't protect you that night I felt worthless. I wanted so badly to go after you, but I couldn't. I remember pleading with my dad to do something to get you home, but he wouldn't. That's when my mom and dad started fighting at night. I wasn't stupid I knew they were going to separate. I just hadn't planned for my dad to royal screw over my mom. I detached myself from everything. I didn't have you to give me advice or just listen to me. Doyle did his best, but he couldn't fill the hole that was created when you left. I fell in to a depression; I just didn't care about anything. I set up one of the rooms in our house to be a gym and I worked out constantly. That's when girls started to notice me and I tried to fill your void with other girls. I had a new one every week. Cordelia was my longest and only because my mom was questioning me about my frivolous attitude towards girls. I was a shell, you were right, when you left I crumbled. You say you always needed me to protect you when we were younger, but it was really you who kept me whole and protected."

"Angel, what happened to us? We used to know each other so well." she leaned into his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just thinking that the other day, in your room. I had no idea what was going through your head and I thought, jeez five years ago I would have known exactly what she was thinking and what to do next."

"I know what you mean."

"But five years ago I thought of you as my best friend…I still do Buffy. I mean when I think who knows me the best, it's still you, even though I've changed and so have you…"

Buffy sat up and looked in his eyes, "I know Angel."

"But along with all the changes we've gone through apart, the feelings for each other have changed as well, haven't they Buffy?" Angel knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he had to get through to her.

Buffy's eyes got big as she recognized where he was going with this. "Angel, I think I know where you are going with this and I've already told you…"

"I heard what you told me last night but I don't believe it. Buff, you may have changed, but your eyes are still the windows to your soul and I know that isn't what you truly feel. Your scared of what your feeling, but maybe if you tell me we can talk about it and work it out together. Buffy I'm feeling the same way and I am scared to but let's do this together."

"Angel, I can't. Listen, whatever you think you're feeling you're not. It's lust, that's all. I'm the new girl and I've changed so much and so have you and the player alter ego that you created while I was gone is screaming at you to get in my pants, that's all this is."

"Buffy don't ever say that," by this time both of them are standing up never breaking eye contact. Angel grabs her hand, "Buffy I am falling in love you." Her eyes grew two sizes wider. "It's true, and I am scared to death to admit it, but I am more scared to attempt to ignore it. I have always loved my best friend, the shy and sweet girl that depended on me, but now I am falling in love with the strong independent woman who is standing in front of me. Buffy please say something."

She pulled away from his hand. "I have to go."

"Buffy…"

"Angel, please. You don't have to give me a ride today, I'm going home with Willow and then out for my date," on the words 'my date' Buffy looked at the floor almost in shame. "I need to sort some things out Angel, please don't push me."

"I'd wait for you forever, I promise."

At his declaration Buffy merely nodded and walked off towards her last period class. Angel watched her sigh before turning to wait for Doyle at his classroom. Neither one noticed Riley come from around the corner having heard almost the entire conversation.

**AN:** Hey, I've started school so I will update as much as possible. It is going to be hard for the next two weeks cuz I'm already juggling school and the show opening. But I will finish this story don't give up on me. Next chapter will be the date. I am going to speed things up a bit, only because I've realized Buffy has really only been in town like a week. There goes my inability to pay attention to little details again. Plus I really want to take this story beyond H.S. so there you have it. While Buffy and Angel will get together in the near future it isn't going to be the end of the angst! REVIEW!


	13. The Date

**AN: No I am not dead, I swear! So sorry I haven't updated. Trust me I know first hand how annoying that is. But my computer died (it had 10 viruses on it!) but its all back now and I have like 5 chapters written, I just need to type them! Hope you like this chapter though. **

After School

"Riley," Buffy yelled from across the quad. Riley turned as Buffy jogged up to him, "Hey!"

"Hello, Buffy," he said in a cool tone. Buffy was confused by his tone when he'd seemed so happy at lunch.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind making our date tonight double with Willow and Oz? I really hope you don't because I already told her we would."

"Why?" Buffy was feeling really uncomfortable with his shortness.

"Well… Will has this tendency to be really shy around guys and she wants me there to guard her from making a fool of herself."

"So it has nothing to do with Angelus?" Buffy was taken completely by surprise.

"Angel? Why would you say that? Of course not, that's ridiculous."

Riley didn't look convinced, "People talk Buffy. It seems you two have a lot of tension between you. I'm not stupid I have seen the way he looks at you. And it isn't exactly a secret Angelus usually gets what he wants…"

"Riley, Angel doesn't want me. Things are weird between us because we used to be so close and aren't anymore. But that is it, Riley, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Buffy." Buffy tried to speak, but Riley held up his hand to stop her, "I'll see you at the Bronze at 7?"

Buffy nodded and walked away.

"Hey Peaches!"

"Spike, just the person I didn't want to see."

"Oh, I'm touched. So I heard about the new girl. How does it feel to have been turned down by the hottest girl in school, only to find out she was your kid best friend and would rather be with Fish Boy Finn?" Spike never did get an answer because Angel had him pinned by the throat up against the lockers.

"Alright, I get it! Get off you bloody wanker," Angel let go, "No talking about little Miss Summers."

"Spike, loan me your girl."

"What! Loan you Harmony? You're crazy. What do you mean?"

"You know she's always had the hots for me. Well I need to use her to get at Buffy tonight."

"That's my bloody woman. There is no way!"

"Oh yeah? Well I happen to have it on very good authority that Faith will be at the Bronze tonight, and you know she and Forrest just broke up."

"What time?"

"Seven"

"We'll be there."

Willow's House

"Buffy, you have to hurry, we're going to be late." Buffy finally walked out of the bathroom at about ten till seven.

"Wow! Buffy you look amazing." Buffy was dressed in a simple black mini dress. It had a pattern of violet flowers embroidered on the top and her nails and toe nails matched the purple beautifully. She wore simple silver dangly earrings, her silver cross, and black strappy heels. Her hair was crimped wildly and her make up stunning.

"Thanks Will, Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets."

The Bronze

When the girls arrived, both Riley and Oz were waiting outside the door. "Willow you look great." Buffy had dressed Willow again, keeping her pretty, yet conservative. She wore black slacks with a multicolored shirt. On her feet were short black boots. And her hair was also crimped.

"Thanks Oz," Willow blushed. He took her hand and led her inside, leaving Buffy and Riley alone.

"You look beautiful. I'll be honest I wasn't sure you would come."

"Well I did, and I'm all yours. Lets get inside and make this a wonderful Buffy and Riley night."

"Hey Buff, fancy running into you two here," came a voice Buffy knew all too well from behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel had been waiting impatiently inside the club for Buffy's arrival. Spike and Harmony were dancing close by so when the time came Angel could tare her away. Spike's mind was far from calm. He was searching everywhere for the devilish brunette that had stolen his heart away.

In the next few minutes both boys found the something they were looking for. Angel saw Willow and Oz enter the club. He wasn't oblivious to the fact Willow continued to glance over at the door. He concluded that Buffy mustn't be far behind. He quickly grabbed Harmony's arm and ran out the back door of the club. Before Spike could protest he saw the goddess whom he'd been waiting for enter in the same door his girlfriend had just exited.

Faith was decked in dark blue hip hugging jeans, a low red halter top, and a black leather jacket. Spike was rooted to the spot until he noticed Faith's B-Line for the dance floor and immediately a group of guys gathered around her. Spike growled with jealousy before going to claim his prize.

Outside the Bronze

Angel rounded the corner with Harmony and saw Buffy standing with Riley. He could see Riley's eyes traveling down Buffy's extremely revealed body. 'What the hell is she thinking dressing like that,' he thought. That's when he chose to make his move.

"Hey Buff, fancy running into you two here," Angel smirked at Riley's obviously threatened state.

"Hello Angelus. Funny Buffy didn't mention this would be a triple date," Riley said.

"That's because it isn't," Buffy said coldly before rounding on Angelus, "Surprise, surprise Angelus. Day or two after breaking up with Cordelia and you've already moved on to her best friend."

"Jealous, Buff?"

"You wish."

"Well I just figured a guy must keep up with his player reputation."

"See that's why I like Riley so much," Buffy said as she ran a perfectly manicured finger down Riley's chest and turning back to Angel, "He's so honest and genuine and I find that extremely attractive in a guy."

"Whatever floats your boat. Between us guys, Riley, after Buffy turned me down I was a little scared I'd lost my touch, " as he said this he pulled Harmony in front of him, flush against his body. He proceeded to pull her hair aside and kiss her neck causing Harmony to whimper. Angel looked right at Buffy and smirked, "Nope, still got it."

Buffy couldn't fight her own wince. Her blood was boiling at the sight of Angel and Harmony. 'No I am NOT jealous. I don't care who kisses my Angel…Whoa MY Angel, where did that come from. I so need to get out of here,' she thought.

"Well it was nice seeing you two and can I be so bold as to say, you two are a perfect match. With your equally superficial tendencies and extremely huge egos I believe you both will be very, very happy." Buffy grabbed Riley's hand and went in search of Willow and Oz.

What a BIT…" Harmony started, but Angel's hand cut her off. He had an evil grin on his face despite Buffy's insult. The damage was done; he'd seen the jealousy and borderline hurt in her eyes and he knew she had fallen for him too. Angel was determined he'd finally proved it. As he began to walk inside, completely forgetting about his 'date' Harmoney called out, " What's superficial mean?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night went pretty smoothly for Buffy, except for her date completely sucking. She sat at her table with Willow, Oz and Xander, Anya (who'd shown up unexpectedly). But she was completely ignoring Riley. They'd dance one slow dance, but she'd been so distracted she kept stepping on his feet.

Buffy couldn't get the sight of Angel and Harmony out of her mind. Her eyes wondered across the club more than a few times. The first twenty minutes Angel had used Harmony, but gradually he'd backed off. Buffy didn't see this though. All she saw was Harmony all over Angel and it made her sick with jealousy.

It was during one of her traces that Riley got up to use the bathroom (unnoticed by her) and Xander angrily got her attention.

"What is wrong with you?" Xander hissed across the table.

"Huh," Buffy said. She noticed Riley was gone and everyone was staring at her. "Sorry I don't know what is up with me tonight."

"I do, I think it goes by the name of Angelus."

"Xander don't." Willow pleaded and Buffy looked at her thankfully.

"What gives you the right to fall for the guy who treats the rest of your friends like shit. And how dare you play Riley like that. Who do you think you are?"

"I feel nothing for Angelus, ok! I'm just not feeling very well tonight."

"Right so if Angelus came over here and asked you to dance with those big soulful eyes and thick deep voice you could blow him off without a second thought, because you're not feeling very well tonight."

"That's right, Xander," Buffy answered annoyed.

"Prove it."

"huh…" as if on cue Angel tapped Buffy's shoulder sending chills down her spine.

"Dance with me," Angel whispered into her ear. Buffy was unable to speak. Angel slipped his arms around her waist and Buffy willingly allowed herself to be led to the dance floor, unaware of anything but him.

Angel led Buffy out on to the floor where a very slow and sensual song played. He brought her flesh up against him causing both their breaths to hitch. Buffy finally found her ability to speak.

"I'm surprised you managed to pull away from Harmony, you both seemed so cozy."

"There is only one blond I am interested in tonight."

"Dream on buddy, you don't stand a chance. Besides I am here with Riley. Presumptuous much, Angelus?"

They continued to dance. Angel dragged his hands up Buffy's bare arms and toyed with her dress straps. As he made his ministrations he could feel her responding. He dragged his hands all the way up her neck causing her gooseflesh to only increase. As he tilt her head upwards, Buffy shut her eyes and anxiously opened herself up to be kissed. Angelus didn't know what stopped him, but instead he decided to lean into her ear.

"Who said I was talking about you."

Buffy pulled away instantly, the hurt was extremely evident on her face. Angel hated seeing that look, but he felt he had to make it obvious to her how much they felt for each other.

"Buffy," Riley looked angry as hell. Buffy walked away from Angelus and went to Riley.

"Take me home, please," she whispered.

Angel watched as Finn laid his hand a little too low on Buffy's back when he was leading her out. Once the door of the Bronze shut Angel was overcome with a bad feeling in his gut. Something was wrong, or going to go wrong. All he knew was he was overcome with a need to reach Buffy.

Angel made a move towards the door, and almost got there, before someone got in his way.

**An: hope you enjoyed. I know out of spite you will probably not review. But I swear more is coming very soon and I am really, really sorry. Buffy and Angel will be getting together fairly soon, but that is definitely not the end. Riley is going to go off character a little. But I don't like him anyways so I'm over it. Sorry there isn't more of the other couples, but hopefully I'll be able to get them in soon! REVIEW!**


	14. Riley Finn

Buffy allowed Riley to steer her to his car with out much realization. She was numb of feeling. She didn't know what to think. Angel had forced all these unwanted feelings upon her. Seeing him with Harmony had evoked a jealousy so strong she was at a loss. But then to turn around and mock her jealousy like he did, she'd been crushed.

While Buffy was lost in her thoughts, Riley was becoming more bold with his moves. While he drove he had his arm around her shoulders and his fingers toyed with the straps of her dress. When she didn't respond he pulled his arm off and laid his hand on her knee. Slowly he moved his hand further and further up her leg. When he hit the hem of her dress Buffy jumped. She brushed his hand away and scooted as close to the door as possible.

This pissed off Riley even more. He sped up and didn't slow down. He slammed on the breaks in front of her house and was out of the car before Buffy could say a word. It had started to rain and she was not in any mood for having a confrontation with Riley while getting soaked to the bone. She ran to her porch with Riley close behind. She stopped on the first covered step and turned to him, while he remained in the rain.

"Well Riley, I had a good time tonight."

Riley didn't say anything, just looked at her greedily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the rain before descending his lips onto hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let them go Angelus."

"Get out of my Harris, before I move you."

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"You don't understand. Buffy is in danger and if I don't get…"

"IN DANGER? From who? Riley? Please, the only one Buffy needs protection from is you."

"I am warning you boy."

"You just hate that she chose someone over you. Time to face the music Angelus, you can't have everything!"

"I am not listening to anymore of this," Angel tried to walk past, but Xander pushed him back in place. Angel retaliated with out thinking and shoved Xander against the wall next to the door. He got within two inches of Xander's face.

"If anything happens to Buffy because of your stupid little rant, I will personally make your life a living hell," and he stormed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy now had a whole new reason to call Riley "Fish-Boy". Kissing him was a lot like kissing a fish; cold, wet and slimy. It took her only a brief moment of struggling before she pulled away.

"Riley, stop it."

"Come on Buffy," he said pulling her closer, "Your mom isn't home, nobody's watching." Again he began his slobbery attack on her mouth. Buffy genuinely tried to get into it, (for no other reason then to be even with Angel.) But the moment she gave in a little, he went all out. After merely 10 seconds of groping Buffy pushed him off so hard, he fell on the ground.

"It's Angelus isn't it? YOU MORON! You think you mean something to him? You are just the flavor of the week. He will use you and drop you. Just like he has half of Sunnydale High's female population. You don't mean anything. To him you are nothing!" by this time Riley had stood up to her again. Buffy socked him hard in the jaw. Riley grabbed his jaw and found blood on his bottom lip. He started laughing.

"Well, well, well. He means nothing to you, huh? Fine, go after him. But expect me to say 'I told you so.' Besides, I've waited for you for eight years, what's another month. One way or another, Buffy Summers, you will be mine." He walked off. Buffy felt completely drained and her knees gave out. There she sat on the ground while the rain poured down around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel pulled into Buffy's driveway at 50mph. He found her sitting on the ground in the rain. 'Damn you Harris,' he thought. He got out of the car and ran to her side.

"Buffy," he said softly, touching her shoulder. Buffy jumped away from his touch.

"Go away Angel."

"Not a chance," he said. This set Buffy off.

"This is ALL your fault!" she screamed. Tears began trailing down her cheek, but went unnoticed by her. "You forced these feelings on me. What are you bi-polar? One minute you are being so nice and the next you treat me like something you stepped in."

"Buffy it killed me hurting you tonight and if I ever get my hands on Riley, I swear to God…"

"Why," Buffy said softly.

"Because I think I could be falling in love with you and the idea of anyone hurting or touching you makes me insane."

"Riley didn't hurt me…I mean he tried, but I stopped him. I am a big girl, Angel, I don't need you to protect me. But that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was why did you hurt me if it killed you so bad?"

"I thought it was the only way to show you the feelings I knew you had for me."

"Angel, I know I haven't been around a lot, but this has got to be one of the stupidest things you have ever done."

"I know that know and I am truly sorry Buffy, please believe me. If I could turn back time I would."

"Angel…"

"But at the time it all made perfect sense. What is it they say…"

"Angel…"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions…."

"ANGEL!" Buffy yelled. "It worked. For whatever twisted reason you did it, it worked. Seeing you with Harmony was…"

"Buffy, I don't even like Harmony. She drives me insane. I wouldn't even let her speak to me at all tonight…"

"Angel shut up!" Angel could see the tears still standing in her eyes and it broke his heart. "Don't say another word."

"Buff…"

"Angelus," He shut up and tried to read her face through the rain. She seemed to be struggling with something inside her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again the tears were gone. "Will you just…could you…I mean…will you kiss me now?"

"Angel didn't need telling twice. He took two steps and placed his hands on either side of her face, drawing their lips together.

Buffy was having an emotional battle. The encounter with Riley had shaken her up more than she liked to admit. More than anything she wanted to surrender to Angel and use his help in carrying the load. She had had enough of standing alone and was ready to give in. that was when she asked him to kiss her.

Neither knew how long they had stood there, with the rain pouring down around them. When Angel did pull away he noticed her shiver. For the first time Buffy recognized how cold and wet she was. They both ran under the eves of the deck.

"Your cold," Angel said.

"I don't have my key."

"Ok, let's get to my car and home, ok?"

"Ok"

They ran to Angel's car and got in. They didn't speak on the way home, but held hands the whole way. Angel led her to the bathroom nearest their bedrooms. Before she went in he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Buffy looked at him and smiled before entering the bathroom and starting the shower.

Angel dried off and changed quickly. He threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a white wife beater. He started the fireplace in the living room and waited for Buffy.

When Buffy entered into the living room Angel had to do a double take. She was dressed in a white nightgown that came right above her knees and Angel swore she was an angel.

"Are you hungry?" Buffy shook her head negatively. She walked over and sat on the couch. She patted for Angel to sit next to her. When he did she curled into his chest and they both fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Several Hours Later

When Kalie came home from work what she saw in her living room caused her to sigh in relief. There asleep on couch was her Angel safely tucked in the arms of his savior.

**AN: Hope you liked. I updated really soon, so reward me with reviews!**


	15. siblings

Buffy woke up to the sound of screaming. She felt two strong arms firmly wrapped around her stomach. She sat up quickly out of his grasp, completely disoriented.\

"Angel!" she gasped.

"Good morning to you too." Angel said groggily.

"We slept together."

"Oh, yeah, was it good for you to?" he asked playfully. Then the previous nights' memories came flooding back.

"You butt," she said playfully punching his shoulder.

"Hey is that anyway to treat the guy who saved you from getting pnemonia?" she laughe. Angel leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted.

"EWWWWW!"

"Kathey, Connor, Go Away!" Angel yelled. Buffy could tell he wasn't really angry though. Angel loved his siblings more than anything.

"This is the living room, we have just as much right to be here as you," Connor said.

Connor was 8 year old. He had light brown hair and a tall, skinny body. Kathy was his twin but they were in no way identical. She looked more like Angel, with dark brown hair. She was also very short and petite.

"Ew Buffy! Were you really going to kiss Angel?" Kathy asked," because he has cooties!"

"That's it," Angel hollered. He then jumped off the couch and ran out of the room after a screaming and giggling Kathy.

The sight made Buffy smile. Then she noticed Connor was still standing there looking, suddenly, very bashful.

"Hey Connor, what's up?"

"Um…Buffy, it is good that you are back."

"it is?"

"Oh yea," he said, coming to sit down next to her.

"Why's that?"

"Because Angel was being a real pig head because you were gone."

Buffy laughed. "Well I promise I will be around a lot more to ensure no pig headedness."

Connor smiled, "Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Dawn is back from camp?"

"Ah, I don't… who's Dawn, Connor?"

"Duh, she's your…"

"CONNOR!" Kalie had just appeared in the doorway. "Your breakfest is ready, NOW!"

He got up before Buffy could say another word. As Connor walked off Buffy heard him quietly whisper, "Jeez, I forgot, sorry."

Well," Kalie said. Buffy could tell she was nervous. "I see you and Angel have reestablished sleeping arrangements."

"Aunt Kalie, nothing happened."

"Oh I know. Except now that you're older your mother and I will have to set some boundaries."

Buffy thought she was changing the subject to forcefully, "Aunt Kalie?"

"Yes, dear."

"Who's Dawn?" Kalie looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Really Buffy, don't let a little boy's nonsense talk affect you. Come on, get ready for school."

With that she left the room leaving an extremely puzzled Buffy behind her. Buffy began folding the blankets on the couch when Angel wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Angel stop!" she hissed.

"What's the matter?"

"Your mom already freaked about us sleeping next to each other. We cannot be affectionate inside your house, this situation is weird enough as it is." she left the room for the bathroom.

Her words sliced through Angel. How foolish he'd been to believe everything would be smooth for them. Silently he cursed himself.

When Buffy came bounding down the stairs for school Angel opened the door for her. She flashed him a flirty smile while careful not to come into physical contact.

'Well, it's a start,' Angel thought.

"The drive was made in relative silence. Angel could tell something was on her mind but decided not to push it. He only hoped she wasn't second guessing them.

Buffy's mind was far from Angel that morning. She couldn't shake off the odd encounter with Connor and Kalie. Who was this Dawn she wondered.

Angel stopped the car and walked to the other side, opening the door for her. Buffy couldn't help the slight blush at Angel's gentlemanly gesture. She decided to ask him about this girl, but in a split second changed her mind.

"Angel," he looked at her expectantly, " Never mind."

"You can tell me anything, Buffy," he said placing his hand on her bare arm.

She kissed his cheek, "I know."

Buffy walked off towards school leaving a smiling Angel in her wake. Neither cared they had had an audience of the most varied sorts. At one end of campus Cordelia was fuming at the sight. On the other end Xander wasn't faring much better.

Buffy sat down in her first period class to find a note taped to her desk.

Meet me by the 1st floor bathrooms, 8:42. Don't be late.

- Queen C

"You've got to be kidding me!" Buffy said aloud.

"What you got there B?"

"Faith," Buffy jumped in surprise to see the brunette sitting next to her, "You're in this class?"

"Nah, I wanted to see ya. I come to class so seldom the teachers don't know which class I'm in, and probably don't care much anyway. So what's the note say. Wouldn't be an Angel love note would it?"

"What do you know about Angel?"

"Calm down, you'd be surprised how much talking Spike will do when he's drunk."

"You and Spike, huh?" Buffy teased.

"Let's stay on topic, shall we? Who's the note from if it isn't Angel. 'Cuz I know from experience he can be quite the jealous type."

"Cordelia," Buffy responded allowing the 'from experience' statement to go by for the time being.

"What does the princess want now?"

"To meet me at the bathrooms at 8:40."

"Want any back up."

"I shouldn't need it."

"Don't stress, I'll be waiting in the wings just in case. Besides I would never pass up the chance to take a crack at Ol' Miss Chase.

Buffy smiled and class started.

At 8:42 Buffy left class to go to the bathroom. Faith had left sometime before and hadn't returned. Cordelia was already at the arranged meeting place when Buffy arrived.

"You're late."

"So sorry to keep you waiting."

"Congratulations."

"On what?"

"Snatching Angel of course, don't play dumb."

"This is why I'm here. Oh I so don't have time for this." Buffy said turning her back and starting to walk away.

"Did you ask him about the dance?" Buffy stopped and sighed. "I will be May Queen and he will be my king."

"Your point?"

"It's tradition for the king and queen to attend as a couple."

"Angel couldn't care less about your Sunnydale traditions. You have nothing over me, Cordelia."

"Maybe. Point is if you think I couldn't get Angel back any time I wanted…"

"Yes, you couldn't get Angel back, because he was never yours, Cordelia."

"And yet who did he come to as soon as you left?"

"And yet who did he run to as soon a I came back? The only way Angel would ever spend time with you is if he was forced to and even then he'd put up a fight."

As Buffy walked away she missed the sudden gleeful look on Cordelia's face.

'I am not done by a long-shot,' Cordelia thought as she dialed a familiar number. "Hello Daddy. How long has it been since we've had Mr. O'Brien over for dinner?"

As Buffy passed the door to the broom closet a pair of bodies fell out. Buffy looked down in surprise at an equally surprised Faith and Spike.

Buffy cocked an eyebrow.

"What can I say, the girl likes it rough," Spike said.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Did I miss it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it was no biggy. You alright?"

"Five by five."  
"What ever that means," Spike muttered earning a hit and a heated kiss from Faith. Too soon were they engrossed in each other and Buffy made her escape.

At lunch Buffy made her way to the spot Willow's group normally hung out and found them all there. Upon sitting down she could feel the tension and recognized it was directed at her. After several seconds Buffy could no longer take it.

"What!" she exclaimed. Everyone at the table shifted, but no one spoke.

"This is ridiculous, "Willow finally said, "Xander saw you kiss Angel today."

"You were spying on me!" Buffy yelled.

"Kinda hard to miss when you're mating in the school parking lot," Xander defended.

"Jeez Xander, prudish much?"

"So Buffy is it true?" They all looked at her expectantly. Before Buffy could answer Xander went off on another rant. "I cannot believe you have the nerve to hook up with this guy. You have no idea of the hell he put us through because of you."

"You're right Xander, I don't know. I wasn't here and frankly I don't care anymore. You are extremely redundant and obviously jealous and I am sick and tired of hearing about it." the group was silent. Buffy saw Angel walking across the quad and marched right up to him. She kissed him square on the lips without a word and he was only too eager to respond.

Xander was speechless. Both Willow and Fred were in a fit of excited giggles. The only one who spoke was Gunn, "it's about time."

It was several moments later when Doyle finally broke Buffy and Angel's kiss. "Don't you two need to breath?"

Buffy blushed and buried her face in Angel's chest. He put his arms around her with a big grin on his face.

"It isn't going to be easy." Buffy said looking him in the eyes.

"I'm willing to tough it out if you are?"

Buffy smiled and took his hand.

After school Angel was in a rush to get her home. Buffy had hoped for more kissage but Angel had his mind set.

"Buffy, I promised your mom I would get you home right after school. I will not start off on my girlfriend's mother's bad side."

"Angel, you've known my mom all your life."

"This is different."

He dropped her off promising to call her later and Buffy walked into her house. When she walked in her mother was in the living room with guests. There was Mr. Giles, her elementary school librarian and on the couch was a young girl, about Connor's age with long brown hair and pale skin.

"Buffy I'm glad you're home." Joyce rose to hug her daughter. "Now I have two announcements. One, this is Dawn," she indicated pointing to the little girl, "she is your adopted little sister. And this is Mr. Giles, my fiancee."


End file.
